Our Ever Lasting Story
by evilregaldal
Summary: In the 21rst century, its hard to accept any 'strange'. So, kids with these strange powers are sent to a gifted school; a save haven of some sorts. Emma Swan, a 16, year old orphan was sent there to find out that her life is meant to be more than just full of pain. She meets a girl her age named Regina Mills and together they are destined for greatness. Follow them on t
1. The Wait

~The Wait~

"Hey you? Are you going to the same place I'm going?" A brunette asked Emma. They were both sitting at a bus stop with luggage. Emma shrugged.

"I might be. How old are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm 16 and my names Lily." Lily smirked. "Im a dragon." She whispered.

"That's cool. And I feel crazy for believing you..." Emma said nervously.

"Ah I smell your problem. You have magic and can't control it." Lily giggled.

"S-so and...at least I don't turn into a giant lizard." Emma mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. Did your parents send you off?" Lily continued.

"No the foster system." Emma said coldly.

"Same here. And it's crazy because most kids have been living at the camp their whole lives." Lily shrugged. Emma felt instantly more comfortable once Lily said she was in the foster system too. "Promise me we'll stick by each other." Lily said. Emma nodded.

Soon the bus arrived and the two got on. They were the only two on the bus and it kind of creeped Emma out. But as soon as they got on the bus was the moment they arrived at the camp. What the hell? Emma thought to herself. The place was huge like a castle and it was nothing like the real world. Were they still in the real world.

As Emma got off the bus, Lily followed not to far behind. They decided the best way to go was towards the road ahead of them. Eventually the saw another group of kids at the end. The kids were all looking at a fairy in a blue dress. She was speaking to them giving directions.

"Aahhh. Emma and Lily. Nice of you to finally join us. I'm the blue fairy." She smiled brightly. "Now come along everyone, It's time for you to receive your rooms." Blue said. She waved her magic wand and blue glittery dust fell upon everyone. In a blink of an eye, Emma, Lily, and everyone else was in a big hallway full of doors. "Ok everyone follow me. As I point to the doors and call out your name, you may enter." Everyone began to follow Blue as she fluttered ahead and called out names.

"Ursula and Ruby"

"Elsa and Ana"

"Lily and Emma"

Emma smiled. She actually wanted to be with Lily. However the brunette was over ecstatic. "YES! Me and you Emma!" Lily jumped into Emma's arms.

"Remember girls. Get settled and meet in the dining room for dinner in 30 minutes time." Blue said and continued on.

The two girls entered their rooms. It was huge. They each had their own beds and between the beds was a huge window showing a beautiful view of a garden. The bathroom was nice too. They each had their own dresser, closet and vanity as well. "Are we in heaven or what?" Emma said out loud with a big smile.

"This beats moving back and forth between foster homes for sure." Lily said and jumped on her bed. Emma began to unpack and put everything where she wanted it to go. Lily soon did the same and they were ready.

"Should we leave now so we could find our way?" Lily asked.

"I mean, I don't see why not." Emma agreed. The place was huge. Once they left their room they noticed that everyone was walking the same way. "Let's just follow them." Emma suggested. Lily nodded and they did so. The walk was hell. They had to walk up two flights of stairs. Very long flights and then down a super long hallway. They finally made it and Emma has never been so relieved. Then she thought about the walk back to her room and threw a fit.

"Why the hell is this place so big?! We still have to walk all the way back." She yelled in frustration throwing her hands in the air.

"Well maybe if you were smart enough to figure out your magic it wouldn't be so hard now would it newbie?" Emma heard a husky voice say. She turned and saw a Brunette with long hair and beautiful cocoa eyes. And not to mention the beauty mark and scar above her lip. She was about the same age as Emma and Lily and so were the two girls standing behind her. One girl was tall and green with red hair. The other one had grayish skin and white wavy hair. If Emma could remember correctly, Blue said she was Ursula.

"And I'm guessing you're the best in the world." Emma said sensing a challenge from the snobby girl before her.

"Regina's the best in the school. Especially when it comes to dark magic." The Red head said.

"Do you even know what kind of magic you have?" Ursula chuckled and the Redhead did the same. Regina rolled her eyes annoyed at their childishness.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You bitches are about to taste my fist in a minute." Lily growled protecting Emma. The two girls behind Regina were about to lunge at Lily but Regina held up her hand in a Queen like manner to keep them in their place; her other hand on her hip. She glared at Lily but after a few seconds she smiled.

"You've got great potential you know? I like you." Regina said to Lily. "And as for you. You have light magic. Your magic is the strongest here." Regina continued at Emma.

"How do you know that?" Emma said folding her arms.

"Anyone who has any kind of magic can sense it. Of course you wouldn't know that. And I bet my knuckle headed sister didn't either. Zelena?" Regina said turning towards her sister.

"I-I knew! I just don't care the slightest bit." Zelena said lying her butt off.

"Well you should care. There's finally someone with stronger light magic than Harry Potter. That'll stop him for gloating. Anyways, I'm Regina and I have the strongest dark magic here. But I'm done waisting time on you." Regina said and walked into the dinning room pushing Emma along the way.

"She's a total bitch." Emma mumbled.

"Don't let her get to you Em. Let's go find somewhere to sit." Lily stated. Once the two girls walked in they were completely dumbfounded. There was almost 100 long tables and hundreds of kids and teens. Emma sighed in frustration. It was going to take them forever to find somewhere to go.


	2. New Encounters

Emma and Lily walked in between tables to find somewhere to sit. It was very hard. As soon as they hit the third row someone called them over. She was a brunette with Red streaks in her hair. "Hey! Over here!" She waved with a warming smile.

"Emma let's go." Lily tugged at Emma's red leather jacket and then dragged her by the wrist. The two girls made it to the table and found a spot where they both could fit.

"Hey guys." The brunette said with a big smile. Next to her was a girl with blond, almost whit hair. And next her was a girl with Red hair but a white streak going through it.

"Hey..."Emma trailed.

"It's ok we're new here too." The brunette said. "I'm Red. I'm a wolf." Red said introducing herself. The blonde then spoke up.

"Hey. Im Elsa I have ice powers and this is my little sister Ana. She has fire powers." Elsa said with a smile.

"I'm Lily and I'm a dragon. This here is Emma." Lily said shaking her friend. Emma chuckled.

"It's great meeting you guys. Hey is it me or is this place kind of intimidating?" Red whispered.

"I agree." Ana chimed in finally speaking up. Lily nodded too.

"It's not so bad—" Emma started.

"WHY CANT YOU EVER WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR'E GOING?!" a voice yelled. The whole dinning room turned to see what was happening. Some even stood up or flew to get in on the view. Emma was pretty close so she could see everything. A brunette with fairly long hair and rosy cheeks bumped into, no other than, Regina.

"I-I'm sorry Regina." The girls squeaked.

"Oh you'll be sorry." Regina snarled and a fire ball appeared in her hand. Emma couldn't just sit and watch anymore, she had to do something. She got up and stormed towards Regina.

"Regina FUCK OFF!" Emma said and pushed her. Emma instantly stood in front of the brunette to protect her.

"You dare challenge me?!" Regina growled. "Oh look everyone. This clueless Bitch thinks she some savior." Regina called out and a lot of people started laughing. Not everyone though. Emma was boiling beyond belief now and her hands started to glow white. She got in Emma's face.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right here,right now." Emma snarled. Regina giggled not intimidated the slightest bit.

"Try me Em-ma" Regina spat in low voice. Emma growled and threw her arms out in front of her. Her magic blasted but before it made contact on Regina the evil girl disappeared with a simple flick of her wrist. She reappeared behind Emma.

"Is that all you've got?!" Regina laughed. With a wave of her hand, Emma flew across the dinning. You could hear kids going 'oooooh' and 'ahahah' and yelling 'fight fight fight'. Some people were cheering for Regina and some for Emma even though they didn't know Emma. They hated Regina though and finally someone was standing up to her.

Emma got up and lunged for Regina and sent another blast with her hand. This time it hit Regina and she fell to the ground. She got back up and glared at the blonde.

"I've had about enough of this." Regina growled and raised her hand. It looked like she was holding an invisible glass but it was Emma's neck from a distance. The more Regina raised her hand, the higher Emma lifted into the air. Emma couldn't breath. Her throat was being constricted and her lungs were burning.

Lily got up to try and save her and so did Red. Lily punched Regina in the face and once Regina fell to the ground Emma did too. Emma was coughing and wheezing trying to gasp for air. Once Regina hit the ground. Red morphed into her wolf form and pinned Regina down so she couldn't move. She was growling and snarling in Regina's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A familiar voice filled the room. It was Blue and Emma tried to move but she couldn't. She could only mover eyes. Blue had put a spell on the girls to freeze them in place. Blue turned to the brunette that Emma tried to save.

"Snow. I suspect you saw what happened. Would you like to inform me?" The fairy asked.

"N-No Mother superior." Snow said not wanting to be the snitch of the school. Mother superior sighed and shook her head in disappointment. With a wave of her wand, the spell on the girls were broken.

"Red. It would be nice if you were human again." The fairy said calmly. Red did as she was told and stood up from off of Regina.

"Thank you. Finally!" Regina rolled her eyes and brushed off her clothes.

"What happened here?" Mother superior asked.

"We were just trying to stop the fight." Red said pointing at herself and Lily.

"Well it didn't seem like it when this Slut punched me in my face." Regina said glaring at Lily.

"You almost killed Emma, bitch!" Lily yelled back in anger. Emma finally was able to stand and slowly stood. Watching everything unfold.

"Oh please. I wasn't going to kill her. She just needed to be put in her place." Regina scoffed. "None of this would have started if wasn't trying to be captain save a hoe." Regina folded her arms glared at Emma. All Emma could do was laugh. Everything was funny. Being in this god forsaken place was hilarious and the fight was priceless.

"Emma? What is so funny Dear?" Mother superior asked.

"She delusional." Regina chimed in.

"What's funny is how this asshole thinks the world revolves around and but in my world she's just a no body." Emma said. "Regina and I were fighting. Red and Lily had nothing to do with this." Emma stated honestly.

"Thank you Emma for owning up to your actions. You the three go sit. Emma and Regina; come with me." Mother superior said and she waved her wand.

Before Emma knew it, she was in a huge office filled with books and items and potions. She was sitting in a light blue chair in front of a big oak desk. Regina was next her with her legs folded and her elbow holding up her chin on arm of the chair. Mother superior finally appeared behind the desk int the big leather chair.

"Emma your'e new here and I'm sure you don't know about this place or at the very least understand it yet." Mother superior immediately started. "Regina you know the rules all to well and you always manage to cause trouble here. You know what the last resort is—"

"Yea yea. I get kicked out to fend on my own. I got it." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now Emma we have a rule for new students. Your powers aren't allowed to be used until you start you magic training classes. And we also put you in a buddy system. With pair you with someone who has been here for a while and has the same gift as you do. Your buddy will teach you the rules of the school and help you in your classes until your teachers feel that you're ready to be out on your own. In this case me, because I'm assigning you to Regina."

"To hell I will!" Regina yelled in disgust.

"You can't be serious." Emma sighed in frustration.

"Yes I am very serious. I'm sick of the cliques and maybe this will change things. Especially between the light and dark magic kids around here." Mother superior stated. "This is just more than a school. This is a place where you were sent to live. You're stuck here until your of age and your powers are controlled. The world is tough out there and we are here to train you on how to live among normal people." She continued.

"I know how tough the world is I'm an orphan, basically homeless. It doesn't get much harder than that. I was already fending for myself." Emma stated.

"Oh boo hoo." Regina teased and made crying motions with her hands.

"Would you rather be here or put back out there?" Mother superior crossed her arms.

"Uhhhhh." Emma stuttered.

"Can we just please get this over with. I'd like to go about my business." Regina stated coldly.

"Fine. And one more thing. I see everything." The woman said. She then waved her wand and the two girls were sent back in front of the dinning room. Emma wasn't even hungry anymore. Regina turned and glared at Emma.

"When I thought thing couldn't get any worse. I got stuck to you for at least a year." Regina scoffed and crossed her arms.

"How old are you?" Emma asked changing the subject. She thought that if she was going to be stuck with Regina "The Evil Queen". She might as well get to know her.

"I'm 16..." she replied caught off guard and giving Emma a look.

"So am I...I'm not hungry anymore so I'm just going to go back to my room or tour this place or whatever."

"Well which is it?! Please say your room!" Regina said annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Emma asked.

"Because. I'm you're buddy trainer thingy and I basically supervise you everywhere you go except your room. Starting tomorrow you have to sit with me in all of our classes too" Regina rolled her eyes. Emma let out a big sigh.

"I'm gonna die before the day is over."

"That's nice. So which do you plan on doing?" Regina asked not so angrily. She waved her hand and an apple appeared in it. She took a big bite out of it. And stared at Emma. Emma looked at her astonished. "What?! Do you want one?" Regina glared.

"No you'd probably poison it or something." Emma mumbled.

"Smart girl. What's your room number?" Regina asked still chewing her apple.

"302 why?"

Regina swiped her arm across the air and a cloud of purple smoke appeared around them. They soon appeared in front of Emma's room door. "My room number is 108. I don't have a roommate so I guess if you need me just knock. Maybe I'll answer." Regina said coldly and bit her apple again.

"Thanks I guess." Emma mumble and rolled her eyes. Regina disappeared again and Emma finally felt peace and calmness. She just wanted to go to sleep. This day was fucking hell. She thought to herself and hoped that the many more days around Regina would never come around.


	3. First Look Around

"Wakey wakey Newbies!" Emma heard someone called out.She squirmed in her bed and didn't move. She didn't want to get up into the nightmare that was waiting for her. It seems as though Lily didn't want to either. HOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!

Emma and Lily literally jumped out of their beds. Emma looked over to see Regina sitting at her vanity with her legs crossed and a airhorn in her hand. She looked nice today. She was wearing a tight red skirt with black high heel boots. Her shirt was a black blouse tucked in and her hair was in a high pony tail. The long thick curls fell nicely down her back.

"What the hell Regina!" Emma said frustrated.

"Time to get up sunshine." She was cracking up from the scene she caused.

"Why is she here and who the hell are you?" Lily said.

"Im Merida. I'm a morph just like you and I'm your buddy." The girl said in an Irish accent. Her head was full of big read fluffy curls. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lily. Sorry about the way you were woken up. I wanted to go with a wee bit more peaceful approach. " Merida said giving Regina a look.

"Well your Idea wasn't working now was it?" Regina spat. "Emma get your ass up and get ready. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Regina said and disappeared behind her purple cloud of smoke. Emma and Lily looked at Merida. She rubbed the back if her head nervously.

"Uhhhh I guess I'll be back too." And she left the room.

Emma threw the covers off her and got up. She wanted to get this day done and over with. "You seriously got paired with Regina. For a year?!" Lily said in disgust.

"I know. It sucks right." Emma said scrunching her face.

"Hell yeah." Lily said getting up too.

"Hopefully I won't kill her." Emma chuckled.

"Naaaaa. Not if I do it first." Lily played along. " I called dibs on first shower!" Lily said and ran in the bathroom.

"Hurry up Lily I dont have all day!" Emma called out and layed back down.

Regina appeared back in Emma's room 20 minutes later. At first she was confused because there was no one in sight, but the she heard water running in the bathroom and realized that Emma was still getting ready. "Unbelievable." She grumbled. "Hurry up Emma I haven't got all day!" Regina called out to her.

"Im sorry! Lily took a 15 minute shower!" Emma replied. Regina scoffed and sat down at Emma's vanity again and began admiring herself in the mirror.

"It's your first day for you to impress the school and you're already doing a horrible job!" Regina continued after a few more minutes. She looked down at her watch, rolled her eyes, huffed, and then rested her chin in her hand. She was beyond bored.

"I don't care! Im not here to impress anyone. I don't even know why I'm here." Emma responded.

"Whatever, just get out now." Regina pouted and finally the shower turned off. Emma came out and a towel and wasn't embarrassed at all. She was used to changing while someone was watching because of all the foster homes. Regina didn't seem phased either. Their fist class was going to start in a bit and Regina didn't want to wait on Emma any longer.

"Is that what you were going to wear?" Regina said motioning her head to the bed. Emma's outfit was layed across it.

"Yea why?" She said as she dried her hair. Regina snapped her finger and Emma's clothes appeared comfortably on her body and her hair was now dry. Why the hell didn't I learn how to do that?! She thought to herself. "I guess having you around would be handy." Emma smirked

"Im not a play thing Swan. Anyways lets go." Regina made them disappear outside to the court yards. She motioned for Emma to follow. Sometimes Emma couldn't help but take quick glances at Regina's swaying hips. She didn't know why she was doing it but she knew she needed to stop. As the two walked almost everyone knew Regina or admired her for some reason. They all would say hi or good morning and you could tell who Regina did and didn't like by her responses. They soon walked past Snow and despite previous events...

"Good Morning Regina." Snow said with a warm smile. Regina gave her a look of disgust and Emma felt bad.

"Why are you so snobby?" Emma asked.

"I really don't like her." Regina said still walking ahead.

"Do you like anyone?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No. Buuuuuut. I really don't like her." Regina giggled. It kinda threw Emma off. She just saw a silly side of Regina. A side of her that she didn't know even existed. Maybe all I have to do is break her walls. Emma thought. She was beginning to thinking there was a loving girl full of life deep down in Regina. She just needed help breaking free from her cage.

Regina lead Emma into a set of double doors where there was hundreds of kids. There were tv's, tables, bookshelves, video games, board games, vending machines you name it. There was even a special area where people were practicing on their gifts.

"This is the lounge where people...lounge." Regina gestured her hands as if she were showing a house. She kept walking while she did so. Hips swaying to and fro. "Like Mother superior said. There's cliques as you can see. There's the nature obsessed kids like that slut Snow, morph freaks like your bitchy roomie, flying freaks, elemental lunatics like those two sisters you were sitting with, super strength kids, wizards and witches and kids with magic. Basically I would be considered a witch and you would be a wizard, but we don't need a wand so we became categorized as dark magic dwellers and light magic dwellers. Get it? Only difference is wands, no wands." Regina said and kept walking through another set of giant double doors that led to a hallway. There were some activity rooms. Emma was taking it all in and she had to admit that the place was great. There was an art room, a music room,a gym and exercising gym, a dance room, an indoor pool, an auditorium and so much more.

The two girls then walked up a flight of stairs and into a hallway and in that hallway was hundreds of lockers and classrooms. "We obviously learn here for our powers and what normal people learn too like math. Then when we're done kindergarten through highschool" Regina put up imaginary quotations with her fingers. "We could choose to go back to real world or to another school like this one. Its basically college. You get a degree and everything, but that doesn't mean it's much help." Regina explained.

"Which are you going to do?" Emma asked finally speaking for once.

"The college I guess. There's honestly no point in going back out there." Regina said and finally stopped in front of a room. She opened the door and the room was full of desks for two and pictures about magic stuff Emma guessed. The room is huge and full of student already. "Welcome to magic 101. You're looking at valedictorian in our category. But you ready know." Regina said and walked in; Emma followed behind nervously.

"Well hello there! You must be the new student Emma! Ive been waiting to meet you. I am Merlin" the teacher said shaking Emma's hand vigorously with both of his. The man wore round glasses and had a long white beard like Santa clause but less curly. "I see you're buddied with Regina." Merlin said adjusting his glasses.

"Im doing my best Merlin." Regina said sweetly.

"Im sure you are dear. I'm sure you are." He said and patted Regina's shoulder. Does Regina have all the teachers fooled?! Regina smirked and winked at Emma answering her thoughts and motioned for her to follow. They walked up the isle and towards their seats in the second row. Once they sat down a boy turned around and cleared his throat.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you Emma. The name's Harry potter. I'm a wizard." He whispered and shook Emma's hand.

"Nice to me you Harry." Emma whispered back.

"This here is Hermione Granger and my friend in front of me is Peter Pan." Harry continued. "The blondie next to him is Tinker Bell but we all call her Tink. And she's a fairy. There are many fairies in this class this year." He smiled they all turned around and waved at Emma. She waved back and smiled.

Emma turned to look at Regina and she had her arms folded watching Merlin teach his lesson as if she knew everything already. " you look bored." Emma whispered.

"That's because I am." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's dumb comment. She didn't even bother to whisper.

"Shhhhh." Some girl turned around from across the room to hush Regina. Regina glared at her angrily and waved her hand in the air. Emma watched as the girl's pen turned into spiders and they started crawling up her arm. The girl stood up and screamed in fear and all attention was turned to her. Emma looked over at Regina who was smirking in triumph. "You are unbelievable." Emma grumbled she was actually embarrassed.

"What? Im the Queen of the school. You don't defy the queen and everyone knows it." Regina said snottily. Emma gave her a look. "Oh come on. You can't say that that wasn't funny." Regina said.

" whatever." Emma rolled her eyes. Once Merlin was done helping the student with her issue she didn't even bother tell on Regina. Instead she lied and Merlin continued on teaching his lesson.

Emma was now bored too and started daydreaming:

Regina was giggling as Emma tossed her on her bed. Regina grabbed Emma by the neck and pulled her over top of her. They looked in each other's eyes and soon leaned in to kiss each other.

Emma started taking of Regina's clothes. Once she was done she took off her own and felt something weird tingle down below.

"Seriously Regina?" Emma said giving her a look.

"What? I just want to try it. You never know you may like it." Regina smirked as she propped herself on her elbows and bit her lip at the sight of Emma's new cock. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly entered Regina.

"Damn Regina..."she breathed out. She had to admit it felt really good. Emma pushed in more and Regina moaned. That caused Emma to get even more hot; she began thrusting in Regina.

"Aaaah Emma!" Regina moaned out."Emma don't stop!" She moaned again as Emma went faster.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled this time and snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry Regina. " Emma sighed. What the hell has gotten into her. That felt more like a vision more than a daydream; like that was actually going to happen in the future. Emma then looked around and notice that her and Regina were the only one's left in the room.

"Class is over. We have study hall and then lunch. Let's go!" Regina said annoyed and snapping her fingers. Emma followed Regina out of the classroom with a crimson face and suddenly Regina turned around. "You remember all the things i've shown you so far?" Regina asked.

"Yeaaaa..."Emma said feeling suspicious.

"Well now I'm testing you. I'll be in the fourth place I showed you today. Good luck finding me." Regina smirked and disappeared behind her smoke; leaving Emma in a hallway full of kids and on her own.


	4. Another Part of Her

Merlin appeared in Mother superiors office. "Good job Blue." He said. Mother superior smiled at him. "So it's true? They are connected...like soulmates?" Mother asked. Merlin walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a few books to take back with him to his classroom. He created this place and is the strongest person who has ever lived.

"It is true in deed. The light and the darkness will come together and change the world, but it is up to them to figure out their purpose." Merlin said and disappeared.

 _Think Emma think. What was the fourth thing Regina showed you. First the courtyard, then ...the lounge and then the ACTIVITY ROOMS. But which one?_

Emma was so hazed and thought this was so stupid. Maybe Regina was teaching her a lesson. "Hey Emma." Harry said as he walked towards her with his wand in his hand. Hermione was next to him. "Are you lost or something?" She asks with a confused look.

"Oh! no. Regina says that I have to find her." Emma pouted and looked at the ground. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, smiled, then back at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked suspicious about their actions.

"Regina may be very...regal, but she's smart. I have to admit. This was a good one."Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, highly confused.

"This is her way of teaching you to teleport." Hermione chuckled. Emma made a face. _How the hell is leaving me alone going to teach me?_

"She knew that someone was going to find you and help you." Harry said and It scared Emma that he answered the question in her head flatly.

"Now all you have to do is think really hard about where you want to go visually. Every detail must be accurate. Then you trigger the magic in your fingers and with a wave of your hand; Viola!" Hermione said.

"Go on. Try it." Harry pressed on. Emma tried she thought about the hallway full of doors that led to the activity rooms. She forced a tingling feeling on her hand, which must have been her magic and flicked her hand in the air. Before she knew it, she opened her eyes and she was in the right hallway.

"Yes Swan! You're the best." She cheered out loud.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Emma turned and saw Zelena and Ursula standing behind her.

"Yea. Regina is the best. Youre just a peasant compared to her." Ursula laughed. They high fived each other and walked off. Emma ignored them, slowly walking down the hallway too. She didn't know which room was the music room.

As she walked a little further down the huge hallway she heard music. It was beautiful and elegant. The music had a strong hold on Emma's heart and she realized it was a violin. _The music room!_ Emma followed the music until she finally made it to the door the music was coming from. She was nervous. Regina liked to play pranks so she wasn't even sure if Regina was in there. If she wasn't then Emma would look stupid just barging in while someone was playing.

Emma slowly opened the door and walked in. She gasped at the sight. Before her was Regina playing and looking more beautiful then ever. The passion engulfed her as she played. Emma couldn't help the smile on her face. For some reason, Regina felt Emma's presence. It was weird; like a tingly feeling in her heart that Emma was there. She snapped her eyes opened and stopped playing.

"Looks like you found me Swan." Regina smirked and made her violin disappear with a snap of her finger.

"Regina that was beautiful!" Emma said still mesmerized.

"Thanks. Another reason I'm well known is because I'm the best at everything here." Regina bragged.

"So you're an artist and a dancer?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Yup. The best of the best." Regina smirked. "Here take my hand. I'm going to show you something." Regina smiled. Emma was a little nervous as to what was coming but when she took Regina's hand she felt at peace, safe, and at home. There was also this quick shocky feeling she felt shoot through her body. Regina felt it too but neither of the two had the guts to acknowledge it. Something started to tug at Regina's heart and she never ever felt this way about anyone before. She had to swallow those feelings though. Even if she didn't understand them she knew it had to be love and her mother told her 'Love is weakness'.

Regina and Emma appeared in a big open field with beautiful green grass and an elegant barn. The field had a fence around it. There were some people riding their horses and Emma was amazed.

"Some people are practicing for the race or the competition."Regina said. "I'm practicing for both and I win 1st or 2nd every year. Mostly 1st." Regina says confidently.

"How long have you been here?" Emma asked. Regina must have been reigning over this school for years.

"My mother sent me here when I was 7. Zelena was 10. Anyways, let me show you Rocinante." Regina said and started walking towards the barn. Emma followed and didn't say a word. Once they made it in the barn, Regina flicked her wrist and was now wearing horse riding gear and her hair was down in her beautiful curls. She held her helmet in her hand.

"What?" Regina asked giving Emma a weird look. "Like what you see Swan?" Regina teased. _What the hell is wrong with you Regina; cut it out._ Regina scolded herself in her head. Emma didn't realize she was staring and began to blush. She turned her head.

"So which one is your's?" Emma asked looking at all the different horses. There were about a few dozen of them in the huge barn. Regina walked over to the biggest stable, with the biggest horse and smiled triumphantly.

"This one. This, is my best friend." The horse snorted and seemed excited to see Regina. He was brown with a big white diamond patch just above his nose. "Hey buddy, I'm glad to see you too." She patted his head and looked at Emma. "If you like animals there's a nature reserve too, where the nature freaks take care of the animals." She said intelligently.

"No I'm good. I'd rather stick with you." Emma said. Regina wanted to smile but she forced a serious face like she always does. She realized that she's been smiling to much around Emma. Nobody has gotten to see Regina smile as much as Emma has student wise, but Regina won't tell the blonde that.

"Ok. I'm going to let him out. Please don't get nervous or scared. He'll sense it and start to freak out." Regina pleaded. Emma nodded. Regina opened the gate and Rocinante slowly walked out towards Regina and snuggled his face into her chest. He wanted a hug and Regina sure did give him one. Rocinante the turned to Emma and started trotting towards her. Their faces were now inches apart and he looked Emma in her eyes. He snorted and turned back to Regina.

"What was that?" Emma asked confused. Regina shrugged in response.

"I dont know. I guessed he was checking you out and approved of you being around." Regina theorized and patted the horses side. She waved her hand and a saddle/reins appeared on her horse. She hopped on him and held out her hand to Emma. Emma just looked at it.

"Want to go for a ride?"Regina asked. Emma nervously took her hand and Regina pulled her up. Rocinante began to stomp all of his hooves. "Emma hold on to me and calm down." Regina demanded trying to sooth her horse. Emma did and with one touch of Regina's waist, she found peace. This was like a new high to Emma and she was scared that she was going to become addicted to it. Once again Regina felt that feeling when Emma wrapped her arms around her. Regina rolled her eyes. _Stupid blonde._ She cursed Emma.

Regina first started off with a trot and led Rocinante out of the barn. Once they came out everyone was memorized by the sight. Never have they ever seen Regina riding with someone with her. Regina never even let anyone go near her horse let alone let anyone ride him. Regina smirked at all the eyes.

"Why is everyone staring?" Emma asked.

"It's because I'm beautiful." Regina said cockily. Emma gave her a stern look. "Fine! Its because...I never let anyone go near or ride Rocinante but here you are." Regina said. Emma felt so special and knew that she was actually breaking Regina out of her cage. It was happening slowly but surely.

Regina is a bad ass. Everyone knows it; she breaks the rules often and gets away with it. Today she was going to do it like any other day. One of the rules were that the horses weren't allowed past the field without permission. The field was almost 100 acres so they had enough space. "Hold on tight Emma." Regina chuckled evilly.

"Regina don't you da—"

"Hiya!" Regina snapped her reins and the horse went into full speed.

"I hate you so much!" Emma yelled and Regina laughed.

"Yea, sure you do." They were coming up towards the fence quickly and Regina leaned in to Rocinante to prepare for his jump. Once he jumped over the fence he slowed down again into a trot. "See that wasn't so bad." Regina said.

"Whatever. You forgot to give me a helmet." Emma growled.

"If you want one so badly then you would be able to figure out how to make one appear." Regina said coldly. Then it clicked in Emma. _This was another lesson Regina was trying to teach her. But why? Regina didn't have to teach her anything did she? Was this apart of the buddy system?_

"Yes it is." Regina answered leading the horse through a forest.

"How come you always know what I'm thinking? Its fucking creepy."Emma asked. She really needed to know.

"I don't know...I just feel it..." Regina trailed off. She didn't want to say anymore. She didn't want to reveal anymore of her feelings to Emma. Both girls blushed. For a while they didn't say anything. After a few moments, Rocinante trotted into a beautiful garden with a stream and waterfall. "Welcome to my secret place." Regina said to Emma. The horse stopped moving and the beautiful brunette hopped off and took off her helmet. She then motion her hand at Emma to help her down.

"You don't stop surprising me huh?" Emma said amazed.

"Oh I'm full of surprises Swan." Regina said as Emma hopped down. Once Emma's feet made contact to the ground, the two girls' faces were only an inch apart. They both froze and stared in each other's eyes. After a minute or two, Regina cleared her throat and let go of Emma's hand. She walked Rocinante towards a tree by the stream so he could drink water and graze on the grass. Regina sat down next to him on a log and started picking on flowers. Emma just stood and watched. Regina looked so peaceful and sweet in this exact moment. Seeing this made her think that Regina being evil was unbelievable.

Emma soon walked over and sat by Regina. "Why are you doing this? Showing me all of this?" Emma asked. Regina tensed.

"It's not like I have a choice. You have to follow me everywhere and this is my daily routine. Until you find your's then, I'm stuck with you." Regina lied. Deep down she showed Emma because something told her to. She considered Emma a friend already. Her only friend, but she wasn't going to reveal that to Emma. It would ruin her dominance.

The two girls sat peacefully and Emma's eyes widened when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked down to see Regina's head on Her shoulder, fast asleep. Emma look over at the horse and he was sleeping too. Maybe this is where they came for peace and quiet. Emma just sat and took in the view and smiled.

 _Today turned out to be a great day._


	5. Fuck You!

_Fuck! She's so fucking hot. Regina drools as she watches Emma in gym class from the sidelines. The class was split into teams and they were playing ultimate frisbee..._

 _Regina couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Once class was over Emma walked up to Regina with a smirk on her face._

 _"What?" Emma said replaying their moments in the stables. "Like what you see Mills?" Emma teased. Regina didn't say anything. She bit her lip and giggled._

 _"Emma you're all sweaty...we should go take a shower." Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand. Once again they both felt a spark due to the contact. Regina ignored it and dragged Emma behind her._

 _"We...?" The blonde said in shock._

Regina woke up in her bedroom and sighed. She couldn't get Emma out of her head even if she tried. What she _was_ going to do was ignore everything that happened yesterday between her and Emma. She wasn't going to touch Emma anymore or slip up and be nice. She couldn't fall for her.

Once Regina had woken up and realized she fell asleep on Emma's shoulder, she immediately built her walls back up.

She got up. Took a shower and got ready without using magic today. She had on red stilettos, black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. She decided to straighten her hair today and of course it's grown since she last cut it. Her hair now stops just above her waist. "Its time for a haircut Mills." Regina said to herself. Once she finally finished straightening her last curl, she heard a knock on the door. _Who the hell could that be?_ Rarely anyone wakes up as early as Regina does.

Regina opened the door and saw the blonde she so helplessly crushed on. The two froze and stared. Emma had on red flats, black leggings, a v-neck white t-shirt, and of course her red leather jacket. Emma couldn't believe how hot Regina looked with her hair straightened.

"Why do you always wear that thing?." Regina said and walked out of the door closing it behind her.

"I don't know. I've been clinging to it for a while now. But I managed to use magic to get here." Emma said with a big smile.

"Nice job Swan. Want a cookie?" Regina said coldly.

"We're back to this bullshit?" Emma threw her arms up in surrender.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Regina said and began to walk. Emma didn't answer, she just followed Regina. _Two could play that game._ Emma thought. She didn't realize that Regina stopped walking and she slammed into her back. Regina almost flew forward until Emma grabbed the brunette by her waist and pulled her back. Regina's ass was now pressed to Emma's front side. Emma couldn't help it; she leaned in and grazed her bottom lip against Regina's jawline. Regina's breath hitched and Emma pulled away. All Emma wanted was an answer to her question; Regina does feel the same way she does. When Emma moved away Regina frowned.

Meanwhile, Blue and Merlin was watching them through a mirror. Blue frowned, "Emma is unfolding, but Regina is being so stubborn and if the prophecy is correct, the disaster will happen in a week. We need them to be 110% linked through soul." She said.

"Just give them time. They only need time." Merlin said.

"So where to your majesty?" Emma said sarcastically.

"We have English, Math, then Chem. After that you're on your own; I have to practice with Rocinante. I refuse to come in 2nd a second time."

"Let me guess. There's a twist to chemistry?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina looked up at Emma. Even with heels on, the blonde was still a little bit taller.

"It's probably some damn magic potion making class instead of chemistry." Emma replied

"Well...someone's getting a little smarter. " Regina teased and began walking.

"I get that alot." Emma smirked. This time they walked to the courtyard, which was a long walk. Some days Regina used her magic and then sometimes she didn't feel like using it all. The walk didn't bother Emma though or hurt Regina's feet. Once they got to the courtyard the same, thing happened as the day before. Everyone said Hi and Regina was just..., Regina.

"Oh there she is!" A blonde with green eyes said. Her hair was in a huge braid but you could tell it was super long. There was an Asian girl and a Native girl with the blonde.

"And there's my competition." Regina grumbled. At first Emma didn't know what she meant, but then she understood. The horses. The three girls walked over to Emma and Regina.

"Emma this is Rapunzel, Mulan, and Pocahantas. Girls, this is Emma." Regina said as if she were annoyed.

"Hey guys." Emma waved. They smiled at her.

"So word is that Regina let you ride Rocinante. Lucky girl." Mulan teased. Regina looked away to the ground and blushed.

"I wouldn't say I rode him. It was more like hanging on for dear fucking life." Emma exaggerated and the girls laughed. Except for Regina of course.

"Well she is fast. Let's see who's the fastest this year." Pocahontas challenged.

"I'm not letting any of you win this year so don't hope so hard." Regina said coldly and rolled her eyes.

"It's cool we love competition." Mulan said. "Regina is upset because Rapunzel and Maximus beat her by the nick of a hair in the race last year. And all though Regina was the fastest in the obstacle tournament, Pocahontas and Spirit beat her because they showed more Obedience. Khan and I always come in third but that may change this year. In both competitions." Mulan explained glaring at all of the girls. She was so tomboyish. Emma loved it.

"Looks like you need to work your ass off Regina." Emma teased. Regina rolled her eyes and growled in response.

"Well we have to head to our classes. Nice meeting you Emma." Rapunzel said and the girls left. Emma turned to Regina and lifted her chin with a finger. Regina smacked her hand away and gave her a look. She was just sick of that spark feeling in her heart.

"Don't do that again." Regina demanded.

"Don't do what again?" Emma acted so confused.

"That...just don't touch me!" Regina yelled. Emma glared at Regina.

"You know what Regina? Fuck you!" Emma yelled. She's had enough.

"Fuck you too! You're on your own." Regina said and disappeared. She reappeared in the dining hall because she had time before class start. She wanted some breakfast. She saw Zelena and Ursula sitting so she went to go sit near them. Until someone blocked her path.

"Oh if it isn't the bitch." Regina scoffed and glared at Lily.

"Where the hell is Emma asshole?" Lily growled.

"I don't know go find her. Then you'll know where." Regina chuckled deviously.

"And to think she was excited about being with you today?" Lily rolled her eyes in disgust. Regina tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked curiously.

"She told me all about yesterday. Mostly about how much fun she's had and never had that much fun in her life since she's an orphan. But you don't even care do you?" Lily asked and folded her arms.

"N-no I don't." Regina gulped and disappeared again. Of course she cared. That's why she went back to the place where she left Emma to go look for her.

Emma was so angry at Regina. She's a little bit to much too handle sometimes. Emma didn't know exactly where to go so she shrugged and walked to a nearby bench. Snow was walking to the dining hall when she noticed Emma sitting alone. Now was finally her chance to go talk to her.

She sat next to Emma and gave a big smile. "Hey." She said softly. Emma snapped her head up.

"Oh hey. Its Snow right?" Emma asked.

"Yea and _you_ must be Emma. Rumors have been spreading already." Snow smirked.

"What kind of rumors?" Emma asked intrigued.

"You know; childish ones like, you and Regina being together because she let you ride Rocinante and—"

"That one is true. Well the part about me riding her horse." Emma mumbled

"She must really like you."Snow smiled. Emma gave a small smile.

"Yea...well...she has a weird way of showing it." Emma sighed and leaned back.

"Oh she'll break one day. And hey, thanks for the other day. I thought I was burnt toast." Snow said and hugged Emma. Emma was surprised but hugged her back.

"Oh it was nothing." Emma blushed.

"So why are you sitting here by yourself?" Snow asked concerned.

"Oh. Well Regina and I got into an argument and she left me." Emma said and laughed. It was all so stupid.

"She's coming back." Snow said surly.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Because...I know the real Regina and she's coming back." Snow shrugged.

"Emma. Play time is over let's go." She heard the demanding voice behind her. Emma turned around to see Regina with her arms folded and giving Emma a stern look.

"Didn't you just tell me fuck me earlier?" Emma asked.

"Yes. And so did you, so _fuck_ me." Regina lifted an eyebrow. Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Snow.

"Hey, it's none of my business ." Snow winked and walked off.

"I really don't appreciate you conversing with my enemy." Regina said as Emma got up to face her.

"To bad Regina, I make friends not enemies." Emma said moving in closer with her hands on her hips. Neither of them cared that students were watching and whispering.

"Ms. Swan. Pda is not allowed here and neither are romantic relationships." Regina demanded and winked at Emma.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sneak around then won't we?" Emma said and flicked her wrist. The girls appeared in front of a door that said 108. Regina smiled and Emma picked her up. The gesture caused Regina to giggle. Emma opened door and looked around, oddly, no one was in the hallway.

Regina was giggling as Emma tossed her on her bed. Regina grabbed Emma by the neck and pulled her over top of her. They looked in each other's eyes and soon leaned in to kiss each other. Emma suddenly realized what was happening. It was so familiar. _So it was a vision._ She didn't want to ponder on it right now.

Emma started taking off Regina's clothes. Once she was done she took off her own and felt something weird tingle down below.

"Seriously Regina?" Emma gasped giving her a look.

"What? I just want to try it. You never know you may like it." Regina smirked as she propped herself on her elbows and bit her lip at the sight of Emma's new cock. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly entered Regina.

"Damn Regina..."she breathed out. She had to admit it felt really good. Emma pushed in more and Regina moaned. That caused Emma to get even more hot; she began thrusting in Regina.

"Aaaah Emma!" Regina moaned out."Emma don't stop!" She moaned again as Emma went faster. The blonde grabbed the brunettes hands and pinned them above her head. They squeezed each other's hand out of love and passion. Emma looked down at the beauty below her. Regina had a body of a goddess. And not to mention her sex faces. Emma smirked at the affect she had on Regina right now.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand tighter and her walls began to tighten too. Emma felt it and moaned. She went harder in Regina. "Cum with me." Emma whispered and Regina nodded. Emma moved faster and faster. "Emma! Im gonna cum." Regina screamed. Regina's moans turned Emma on so much and she bucked in her. They both came together in seconds. As soon as they did, they felt something.

"What was that?" Emma asked panting.

"I don't know...I feel it all of the time." Regina answered and moved from under Emma.

"Ok good. I thought it was just me. Now will you do the honors?" Emma asked pointing at the cock. Regina snapped her fingers and it disappeared. Emma sat at the edge of the bed and Regina came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. That peaceful feeling came back in Emma and she hummed out in pleasure.

"What's that about?" Regina asked and kissed her cheek. Her long hair began to fall over Emma's shoulder.

"Nothing. I just get this feeling from the slightest touch. But now that you're touching me even more it feels even better."

"It's our magic." Regina bit her lip.

"Oh really?" Emma cooed. "I guess we were meant to be..."Emma said. Regina let go and got up.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Swan." Regina stated.

"Damn I cant get a break can I?" Emma mumble and smacked Regina's ass. Regina bit her lip and straddled Emma.

"Fuck you." Regina mumbled.

"We already did." Emma smirked. The two leaned in and kissed each other. They felt a spark and then a light breeze. Regina's eyes widened and she knew what it was. The kiss confirmed everything she was thinking since yesterday. She pulled away from Emma. "What Regina? What is it?" Emma asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Regina stated. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Girls! It's Blue. Put on your clothes and open up!" They heard. Both girls tensed and began to panic.


	6. Love Is Weakness

Regina and Emma tensed at the sudden knock on the door. Once they heard Mother Superior knocking, they knew they were in for it now. Regina was panicking but not as much as Emma was. Emma was running around frantically looking for her clothes. Regina sat at the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes; although it was fun to watch, it was getting ridiculous. Regina flicked her wrists and both girls had their clothes on.

"Open up girls! I need to speak with you!" Blue continued knocking.

Regina walked to the door, sighed, and then opened it. Before her, Mother Superior stood with a serious yet plain facial expression. She couldn't tell if she was in trouble or not. Emma walked up behind Regina and the feeling made Regina shudder. Regina hates this so much and she begins to growl. Mother Superior noticed and she waved her wand.

The girls were now, once again, sitting in Blue's office. The only difference was that Merlin was now here.

"Hello girls. I see you skipped most of your classes today." Merlin scolded. Emma looked over to Regina. The brunette didn't look phased at all.

"You girls aren't in trouble, we just need to speak with you you about something very important."Blue chimed in.

"We're all ears..." Regina trailed and folded her arms. Emma was beyond confused but she was listening intently.

"Merlin had a prophecy and something terrible is going to happen on Earth; in your world, so to speak..."Blue began.

"Wait wait what? Where the hell are we? I thought we were still on Earth." Emma chimed in confused.

"It seems like Ingrid did a horrible job at giving you all the details." Blue chuckled.

"Who's Ingrid?" Regina asked.

"My foster mother, the best one I ever had until she started going crazy and pushing me in front of cars, urging me to use my magic, but i didn't believe in magic then." Emma mumbled feeling bad for the way she treated Ingrid.

"And what made you finally believe?" Merlin asked.

"Well I noticed that when I get really mad the lights in the room I'm in would flicker and spark. It's happened more than once..."Emma stated.

"Well my dear Emma, besides me, you come second to containing the strongest light magic ever existing. Regina's dark magic is equal to your's. You just don't know how to control it yet. You two are like yin and yang making you the truest lovers of all time." Merlin explained. Emma's eyes widened and she looked over at Regina. Regina was biting her lip guiltily.

"This whole time you knew?!" Emma gasped angrily, mostly because Regina was treating her like shit often, but she calmed down realizing that's who Regina is. She still felt betrayed though.

"I figured it out when we went on our outing yesterday." Regina said sternly and rolled her eyes. "Not to be rude, but what is the point of telling us something we already know? Well what I know." Regina stated realizing that Emma didn't know anything at all.

"Rumplestilskin needs to be defeated. Soon, he plans on taking over your world and bringing magic to it. He might just kill every human being there." Blue said in an urgent tone. "You won't be alone but it's prophesied that you two will be the one's to defeat him so we are going to prepare you." Blue stated.

"How is Emma going to defeat anyone? She can't even change the color of an apple; how is she going to learn all of the magic in time?" Regina asking concerned. She didn't want Emma walking into her death sentence.

"I know you're concerned Regina, but we will make sure Emma is prepared including you. We have a week. And please don't let anyone know about your intimate relationship, we don't need this to cause an outbreak in the school. " Merlin commanded. The two girls nodded and were sent back to the courtyard.

"Well...that was interesting." Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She then gave Regina a stern look.

"What Swan?!" Regina said coldly. She was sick of Emma's existence at this point.

"I can't believe you knew and didn't say anything!" Emma began to argue.

"I was confused! What did you want me to say?! Oh Emma, just to let you know we are true lovers and we just triggered true loves kiss a moment ago?!" Regina's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She forgot where they were for a moment and now she just told the whole school about her and Emma.

"Dammit Regina." Emma sighed as she noticed people staring and whispering.

"You started it Emma. You sure love to piss me off." Regina growled.

"Youre right. It's hot." Emma smirked with her goofy grin. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Love is weakness." Regina mumbled.

"What?"

"Love. Is Weakness." Regina said a little louder. "That's why I didn't tell you. That's what my mother raised me to believe."

"Well sorry for not fitting in your Reign of terror equation. And you better believe it because it's happening your highness." Emma said and began walking away.

"Emma where are you going?" Regina sighed and began to follow. Emma turned around and began walking backwards. The blond shrugged.

"I don't know...somewhere. The activity rooms I guess. Or the library... I dont know." Regina stopped walking.

"Well I'm going to go for a ride then." Regina stated. Emma stopped walking too and they looked each other in their eyes from the short distance they were in.

"I'll see you later?" Emma asked. She wanted to kiss Regina badly at this moment. Regina blushed and nodded. She soon flicked her wrist and disappeared behind her purple cloud.

Emma decided to tour more of the place. She walked some halls and went back outside. She soon came to a huge foot ball field where some people were playing.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone called out. Emma turned around and saw a huge boulder flying towards her. She focused on her magic and her hands once again glowed bright white. She blasted the boulder to bits and then shielded herself from the debri. Once it was over she saw a group of kids standing in front of her. There was a little girl with a green dress and black hair. Her eyes were fogged out as if she were blind. Maybe she was...There was also a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head. Both of them were younger than Emma. Then there was a girl in white shorts and a blue tank top with sandals standing in front of her about the same age as Emma. The girl beside her had on a Hawaiian type dress, sandals, and has long black curly hair in a pony tail.

"I'm so sorry the" little girl said.

"You see. Toph is blind and..."The girl in the blue started.

"Hey— i can still see through my feet remember? And stop acting like I can't hear you!" The girl yelled. It seemed like she had anger issues.

"You can see...through your feet?" Emma asked confused. Just when she thought she'd seen it all. She doesn't even know why she didn't believe the girl. Look at where she is...anything and everything was true.

"Yea I can..." Toph mumbled coldly. It became silent for a minute.

"Anyways...I'm Moana. And you must be the famous new girl that everyone was talking about." Moana said with a warm smile and shook Emma's hand. The girl was so beautiful to Emma. The blonde immediately shook away the thought.

"Yup that's me." Emma chuckled nervously.

"Im Katara and this is my close buddy Ang." Katara said motioning to the boy.

"We're all elementals. I'm the best one here." Ang said with pride.

"So what do you guys do?" Emma asked very intrigued.

"Well, we're benders. That means we move the elements around and we can't just make them appear; like Elsa. She can just shoot snow out of her hands, but I would need snow right in front of me." Ang explained clearly.

"Moana and I are water benders. I'm also a blood bender. Ang can do pretty much everything and then Toph is an earth and metal bender." Katara explained. Emma liked this group of kids. They were so nice and interesting.

"Between me and you I'd watch out for Zuko and Azula. Theyre fire benders...not the friendly kind either." Moana whispered. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Emma didn't want to make enemies but she guessed she already had some and obviously didn't care.

"Why do I need to watch out?" Emma asked.

"Because. Azula is Regina's bestfriend. She's been punished so that's why you haven't seen her, but once she finds out Regina replaced her it won't be good. Her brother, Zuko, also has a big crush on Regina. Regina never gave him a chance, but the rumor is, she gave you a chance." Ang whispered.

"Basically, jealousy is a bitch." Toph growled.

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"What?! Its true! They're always jealous and they're jealous of Ang." Toph shrugged.

"Well look guys. There's nothing between Regina and I. We're just friends; and besides, relationships aren't allowed on campus anyways right?" Emma stated. She notice Moana and Katana blush.

"There are relationships here aren't there?" Emma asked.

"Yea, but believe it or not...everyone is good at keeping secrets when it comes to relationships here." Moana stated nervously.

"Oh my god! You two are together." Emma chuckled. Katara and Moana tensed.

"That's not true! We're just best friends." Katara stated defensively.

"Oh just quit it already. She already figured it out." Toph mumbled and Ang began laughing. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..."she mumbled and folded her arms. Moana laughed at her girlfriend.

"Hey! There's a secret party tonight are you coming?" Moana asked. Emma looked very confused.

"Seriously? Regina didn't tell you about it?" Moana asked again.

"Maybe she wasn't invited...?" Emma said nervously.

"Oh please. Regina gets invited to everything because she's Regina." Toph spit.

"But seriously Emma. You should come. Parties here are great!" Ang continued.

"Fine I'll be there but don't tell anyone until I figure out why Regina didn't mention it." Emma stated. She played around with the group for a bit. Almost an hour past and she had to go. She said her goodbyes and went on her way to look for Lily.


	7. You Always Surprise Me

Regina was brushing Rocinante off in the field next to the racing track. She couldn't help but think about what Mother Superior told her. She really didn't want Emma to put her life in danger. She's finally giving into her feelings and can't deny that she loves Emma, but she won't tell her that...

"Well well well. Regina's here too guys..." Mulan said as she walked to the field with Rapunzel. They both had their horses too. Regina growled and rolled her eyes.

"You just want me to kick your ass don't you?" Regina spat and made the brush she had disappear.

"Regina...shouldn't you tie Rocinante up?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"Well. Unlike you, I trust my horse and he isn't going anywhere." Regina said coldly. Rocinante could sense Regina's anger and nudged his head into her side. Regina sighed and patted the top of his head.

"We were about to take a run on the track. It wouldn't help to have a friendly competition. Wanna join?" Mulan asked. Regina shrugged and nodded. With a flick of her wrist, a saddle and reigns appeared on Rocinante. She mounted on to the horse and so did the other two girls and they all trotted for the track.

Emma continued her walk around the school. She still hadn't found Lily yet. She noticed people cheering with excitement and heading towards one direction. She wanted to see what was going on and maybe Lily would be there already. She began walking the direction everyone was going when a familiar brunette showed up.

"Hey Emma!" She said in her sweet voice with a big smile.

"Hey snow. Where is everyone going?" Emma asked as they kept walking.

"I don't know but it seems like we're headed to the race track. You know...for horses." Snow said awkwardly. Emma didn't even notice. Her heart was to busy thumping, wondering if something was going on with Regina.

"Why is she making that face?" Emma heard someone say. The sound of Lily's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I was looking all over for you." Emma stopped in her tracks.

"I know I know. You can't get enough of old Lily." Lily teased. The trio began walking with the two brunettes beside the blonde. Lily and Emma began catching up on their days like they always do and Snow told them how her day went as well. They soon mate it to the race track where there was a huge crowd surrounding it. People were cheering and screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily asked.

"Is there a race going on?" Emma asked right after. She wanted to see Regina and had to push her way through the front.

"No. A challenge. Everyone here loves challenges and I'm pretty sure it's to see who's best at horse riding." Snow explained. Emma quickly knew that Regina was challenged and she grabbed Lily's wrist. lily caught on and grabbed Snow's wrists and Emma teleported them to the front with her magic.

There before her was Regina mounted Rocinante in all her beautiful glory. It reminded her of their outing a few days ago. Regina locked eyes with Emma and gave her a devious smirk. She began trotting over to Emma and Emma can sense the tension on everyone else around her.

Rocinante stopped directly in front of Emma and kissed her forehead the way horses do. Regina giggled and dismounted the horse. She stood next to him, leaned on the fence, and rested her chin in her hand. "Of course you show up with the two people I can't stand the most." Regina grumbled. All eyes were on Regina and Emma now. They both didn't care.

"Well they're my friends Regina, get used to it." Emma leaned in closer. Regina sucked her teeth and sighed.

"I suppose so." She rolled her eyes and smirked again.

"What's all this about?" Emma asked pointing at Mulan and Rapunzel over in the distance.

"Mulan challenged Rapunzel and I. I'm not really worried about her. Rapunzel is my real competition." Regina giggled.

"You're such a bitch you know that?" Lily chimed in. She hated bullies. Regina glared at Lily and hen looked back at Emma. She began tightening her grip on the fence.

"Cool your temper Gina." Emma said trying to calm her. Regina clenched her jaw and took a deep breathe in and then out. Emma sat one of her hands on top of Regina's.

"You know. I'm not even supposed to be nice to you in public. Youre lucky." Regina said. Emma smirked.

"My charm says other wise." Emma giggled. Regina rolled her eyes but smiled at Emma's humor.

"REGINA!!! Are you going to have sex with your girlfriend or are you going to let me kick your ass?!" Mulan yelled from across the field. Some people started laughing including Lily. Regina and Emma both blushed.

"Kiss me good luck?" Regina asked, she looked deep into Emma's eyes. That gesture surprised Emma but she loved this side of Regina. Emma leaned in and gave Regina a deep and loving kiss on her lips. The people around them were so childish and making childish noises at the act.

"Good luck Gina." Emma smiled after she pulled away. Regina nodded.

"Come on Roci. Let's put these bitches in their place." Regina patted her horse and then mounted him. "Hiya!" She snapped her reigns and the huge horse jogged to towards the two others. Snow then put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"You know she's gonna win right?" The girl asked sweetly. Emma turned to look at her. "She always does." Snow continued with a big, warm smile.

Regina met up with the girls. "You two are so cute together!" Rapunzel squealed. Her hair started glowing from excitement.

"Wowe. Calm it there Punzy." Mulan giggled.

"Still can't control you're magic?" Regina asked.

"I can!" Rapunzel pouted. "Right Maximus?" The horse snorted right along with her excitement. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to kick your asses." Rapunzel held her head up high and so did Maximus and they both trotted to the starting line snootily.

"Well your majesty. Are you ready?" Mulan asked.

"You two are so beneath me." Regina said coldly.

"Afraid we're gonna beat ya?" Mulan teased.

"Im not afraid of some metal bender that started riding two years ago. And I'm definitely not afraid of little miss sunshine." Regina retorted.

"Youre a piece of work. I don't see how Emma could do it. Anyways, will you do the honors?" Mulan asked. Regina nodded and flicked her wrist. They both appeared by Rapunzel. They guided their horses into ready position and Harry Potter appeared.

"Seriously? You chose him of all people" Regina asked in disgust.

"Ok ladies! The rules are as follows. Your magic is only limited. If you harm anyone you will be disqualified. You are only allowed to use magic after your 2nd run around the track!" Harry potter yelled for all to hear.

"Piece of cake." Rapunzel said and the other girls agreed.

"Are you ready? Get set! Go!" Harry potter demanded and disappeared. Mulan immediately led Khan into full speed. Rapunzel was behind in a less fast sprint. Regina led Rocinante into a jog. She was mor strategic than the two girls.

Emma watched from a distance. "What the hell? Why is she going so slow?" Emma began feeling frustrated.

"Because she's smarter than the both of them. Hey guys." Moana said joining the group.

"I don't get it. How is she going to win going so slow?" Emma asked.

"Mulan is going full speed because she's fairly knew and still learning. Rapunzel and Regina are going slower because they're building stamina. They don't want their horses to get tired. You have to run 3 times around the track to win." Harry said appearing out of no where.

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me!" Lily yelled. And everyone laughed at her

All three girls went around the track once now. Regina gave Rocinante her queue to go faster. Not full speed but fast enough to pass Rapunzel. Now the race was getting good. Regina was always the main focus to most people. After she passed Rapunzel she kept the steady pace until she went around her second time. At that point Rapunzel went into full speed and passed both Mulan and Regina. Mulan began to slow just a little bit.

Regina went i to full speed too and was neck and neck with Rapunzel. Now was the time for them to use their abilities. Mulan shot knifes into the ground in front of the girls' path hoping their horses would stop. It didn't phase them. Rapunzel jumped over them and Regina made them disappear with her magic.

Soon Mulan caught up to Regina and moved in closer Regina knew what she was doing and started to go faster. Mulan was trying to trap her, but she didn't know that Rapunzel had the same idea as well. All the girls were neck and neck and the two closed in on Regina being on both sides. Regina rolled her eyes at how pathetic they were. She pulled Rocinante into a stop.

"What is she doing?!" Emma yelled beginning to get angry.

"Don't worry Emma. Regina's got this." Snow said patting Emma's back.

"Yea she's definitely going to win." Moana chimed in.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked. Harry chimed in with his two sense.

"Well. Regina always has a trick up her sleeve and if she's going to do what I think she's going to do, She's going to make history."Harry said.

Regina was still sitting there and she took in a deep breathe. "Ok Roci it's all or nothing. You got this." Regina encouraged. Rocinante let out a loud Neigh and began running extremely fast. Everyone began to chant Regina's name, over yelling over the one's who was cheering for Mulan or Rapunzel.

"Why is everyone cheering for her? She's so evil!" Lilly yelled.

"But, she's the most entertaining person here." Snow said.

"Regina is about to attempt to jump over them without using her magic. That's what makes her so good. She's smart, she barely uses magic, and still wins every year." Harry said.

"Well except last year." Moana said and Harry nodded. Emma's heart fluttered at how talented Regina was. Emma wanted Regina to win without getting hurt. What she was about to do seemed dangerous but her excitement was overflowing.

"GO REGINA!" Emma yelled. She didn't know if Regina heard her or not but she did. Regina's heart fluttered at the sound of Emma's voice and she knew she had to win, just for Emma.

Mulan and Rapunzel were purposefully blocking Regina's path but she sped up. She let Rocinante take control so he was comfortable making this jump. "You got this buddy." She said to him. She was honestly scared for her life but she couldn't show it or Rocinante would get nervous. Rocinante was a tails length way from the girls until he took the leap. He flew right over the girls causing them to stop in shock. Rocinante landed safely on the ground and continued running. She held up her middle finger at the dumbfounded girls behind her. That was her magic.

Everyone watching was cheering and screaming. Regina just did the unthinkable and would probably have more in store the next go round. She passed the finish line and won the race. Next was Rapunzel and last, as always, was Mulan.

Regina dismounted off of Rocinante and stood in front of them. She bowed at her horse and he bowed at her. It was something they always did. "Good job Roci!" Regina said to him. He stood on his hind legs and began stopping his feet. It was like he was an excited puppy. Regina hugged him and gave him a sugar cube.

"Oh my god Regina! That was great!" Regina heard a familiar voice say. She hadn't seen her best friend in so long.

"Azula?!" Regina screamed. Azula ran to Regina and gave her a big hug.

"Did you miss me?" Azula asked.

"Not even the slightest bit." Regina teased.

"Please tell me you rose hell while I was gone?" Azula asked when the pulled away.

"Hell yea I did, but then I got assigned a buddy..."Regina rolled her eyes and growled. "As punisment..."

"No fucking way? Who is it."

"A blonde." Regina rolled her eyes as if she was disgusted. Mulan and Rapunzel walked over to congratulate Regina and then soon Lily and Emma walked over when the other two girls left. They had to care for their tired horse, something that Regina has to do soon.

"Hey you! You did great Emma!" Emma beemed with joy. She was about to give Regina a kiss when Regina pulled her face away and gave the blonde a look. Oh my god are we back to this again?! Emma thought getting angry, then she noticed the girl that she's never seen before. Must be Regina's long lost best friend.

"Well of course she did great? What did you expect?" Uzula said in a snobby, cold tone.

"Oh great. Another bitch I have to try not to kill." Lily folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Try me if you want to bitch." Azula retorted back and moved in closer to Lily. Lily held her ground and they continued to argue. Regina watched with a smirk and Emma rolled her eyes at her obnoxious girlfriend. She wasn't even her girlfriend yet.

"Hey! There's no need for all of this, seriously, grow up." Emma said stepping in between them.

"Captain save a hoe once again Swan. You should really learn how to stay in your place." Regina scolded and gave Emma a snarky look.

"Regina seriously don't act like that?" Emma said getting frustrated.

"Acting like what? I'm just being myself." Regina teased grabbing hold to Rocinante.

"Your being a more bitchier bitch than you normally are, I can tell you that!" Lily yelled starting to get frustrated again.

"Call my best friend a bitch again and I'll burn you throat and make you wish that you'd shut the fuck up for once in your life." Azula threatened.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Lily laughed. The two brunettes continued to argue again and Emma didn't bother stopping them. She just stared at Regina in disbelief.

"So thats why youre like this? Because of her?" She asked.

"Swan what are you—" Regina started

"Stop. Calling. Me. Swan." Emma said raising her hand demandingly. It turned Regina on so much. Regina bit her lip and Emma noticed. Although she can't resist Regina at this point, she had to put her foot down. "If youre going to act different in around certain people towards me, then I'm done." Emma stated coldly. Regina folded her arms.

"Are you you sure about that Emma?" Regina whispered in an evil tone and poked Emma's chest.

"Very sure. I can't do this, whatever this is." Emma said and walked away. She grabbed Lily's wrist in the process to prevent her from fighting. Regina rolled her eyes and giggled in her brain at the dumb blonde. She forgot that's she's stuck with Regina whether she liked it or not.


	8. Get Out Of My Life

Emma woke up and grunted. She went to the party last night and had a huge hangover. She didn't remember everything, but she does remember that she made quite a few friends.

"Had fun last night?" She heard a husky voice and jumped. It scared the living day lights out of her and she sighed. It was just Regina sitting in the usual spot she always does. Regina was wearing all black today. She had on black legging, black flats, and a black spaghetti strap. She had a red flannel tied around her waist and her hair was laid down in natural curls. Of course she was beautiful. What even caught Emma's attention was that she wasn't wearing make up today.

Regina looked down at her wrist at her watch and frowned. "Of would you look at that. We're late for class." She rolled her eyes. Emma glared at her and scoffed. "Regina get out." Emma said and winced while getting up.

"You do know that I'm your mentor right?" Regina asked with a smirk. She folded her legs and frowned at Emma. "Hurry up Swan. Use your magic or something." Regina growled beginning to feel frustrated. She'd rather be with Azula, Ursula, and Zelena right now with the way Emma was acting.

"What is it going to take to get you to go away?" Emma whined. She didn't want to be around Regina anymore. She loves her but it's also killing her inside.

"I don't know." Regina shrugged and began to sarcastically think, "at least another year when you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy." She rolled her eyes and stood. "I'll be in the cafeteria. Wear something comfortable or pack clothes or whatever. We have gym." Regina said and disappeared with a flick of her wrist.

Emma was finally dressed in joggers, a white shirt, and sneakers. She used her magic to appear in the cafeteria. Of course Regina saw how hot she looked. Regina wasn't the only one. Some red head walked up to Emma with a smirk on her face.

"Emma. I had fun with you last night" the girl purred. Regina growled over hearing and knew who the girl was.

"Uhhhhh thanks?" Emma said confused.

"You don't remember do you? I don't blame you. You were pretty waisted." She said. Emma chuckled.

"I guess I was..." Emma said nervously. She felt eyes burning through her soul and she knew they were Regina's, but why should she care.

"My names Ivy. They call me poison Ivy because I love poisonous plants." Ivy whispered in Emma's ear. Emma felt a tingly sensation and she became dizzy for a second.

Regina's blood was boiling now. She knew that Ivy was putting Emma in a trance. It's like a brainwashing thing that the girl could do. Regina hadn't noticed that was burning the cup of coffee in her hand. Azula cleared her throat and sat next to her.

"Well. Someone's burning up? What's gotten into you?" She teased until she say who Regina was staring at. "Oh her..."Azula said. She didn't like Emma at all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina's say relaxing her muscles as Zukko, Ursula, and Zelena sat down as well.

"Well. I've just heard alot of rumors about you two. Like you let her ride your horse...that's not fair" Azula fake pouts. Regina knew what Azula was doing and didn't want to feed into her manipulation.

"I had no choice. What was I going to do let her walk?" Regina asked and used her magic to get another cup of coffee.

"You could've done that." Azula giggles and so does everyone else.

"I think you have a crush on her sis." Zelena chuckles. Regina is growling and she hates that everyone is jumping down her throat right now.

"Well do you?" Azula asks with a serious face. She didn't want Regina to replace her with some stupid blonde nobody. Zukko was scowling as well. He's had a crush on Regina for years now. Regina rolls her eyes and gets up.

"Where are you going?" Ursula asks. Regina ignores and leaves the cafeteria on foot.

Emma was sitting eating breakfast with Snow, Ivy, Lily, Ruby, Harry, Ang, and Elsa. She's happy she's made many friends and not all of them were hear yet.

For some reason she felt drawn to Ivy in a way. She couldn't understand it, but it was like she had to be near her. She felt satisfied when Ivy was nearby and she didn't like it. She hoped it wasn't a crush because she loved Regina. Speaking of the devil, she sees Regina storming out of the Cafeteria. She had to get up and follow her because she didn't know where the gym was.

Ivy notices Regina too. "Sit down Emma." Ivy whispers softly and without thinking, Emma obeys. What the hell?

Sooner rather than later Regina appears next to Emma using her magic. She had forgotten about Emma for a moment. "Emma let's go. We have class." Regina demands.

"No Emma. You're staying right here." Ivy states. Regina looks over and glares at Ivy.

"Ivy you chose the wrong one to seduce!" Regina snaps. She was trying her hardest not to kill the girl.

"Well she wasn't acting like she had a girlfriend at the party last night. Is she your girlfriend Emma?" Ivy asked and Emma was going to say yes, but she remembered how Regina was acting last night.

"No..." she mumbles. She didn't even understand why she said anything in the first place. Emma frowns and Harry notices.

"It's not nice to hypnotize people." Harry scolds. Regina smirks, finally someone is noticing!

"You heard him. Now unseduce my girlfriend before a give you a little piece of—"

"Regina! Stop! Just leave her alone!" Emma yells.

"Emma she's brainwashing you and we need to go!" Regina snapped.

" So fucking what?! You didn't care about me yesterday when your friends were around." Emma spat.

"Emma...it wasn't like th—"

"I don't care! I just want you out of my life!" Emma yells and with that she disappears. Regina glares at Ivy and Ivy smirks.

"You made her say that didn't you?" Regina growls.

"Nope. I just told her to speak her mind...so tell me this? Who's girl is she now?" Ivy laughs. Regina growls and disappears into Emma's room.

Regina didn't see her anywhere until she noticed that the bathroom door was locked. "Come on Em, can we just talk about this?" There was nothing. Regina began to feel impatient this day was giving her a headache and to top it off, she's late for class. "Swan! Get your ass out here now!" Regina yells.

"No! Go away, you're not the boss of me!" Emma yells.

"Uugghhhh! Why are you so fucking stubborn?!" Regina yells.

"Because I hate that I love you!" Emma yells back. Regina felt something in her heart at the sudden words and she calms down. Maybe if she opened up to Emma for once, Emma wouldn't be angry anymore.

"I love you too Swan...I'm sorry." Regina mumbles and rests her forehead on the door.

Suddenly the door opens and Emma appears with an unsure look on her face. "That's not funny Regina." Emma growls at her. Regina frowns at those words. It was clear that Emma had no trust in her. It hurt a little.

"Yea I know it's not funny because I mean it." Regina blushes and looks away. She starts walking towards the door. "Can we please go to class now?" She ask and soon Emma follows.

The walk towards the gym and so many girls and guys were saying hi to Emma. Regina couldn't help but notice how they were drooling. Some girls even had the guts to flirt with Emma while Regina was right there. It wasn't until another girl came up to Emma and caused Regina to snap.

"What exactly did you do last night?" She growled at Emma and crossed her arms.

"Uhhhh I drank and partied like a normal person..." Emna said. She wasn't even sure about what she did.

"It seems to me that you had sex with the whole school.." Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. Another girl was walking up to Emma and Regina gave her a look.

"Is someone jealous?" Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed Emma by her shirt and smashed their lips together, not caring about the consequences. She wanted everyone to know that Emma was her's and surly, all eyes were on them.

Emma was at first surprised, but then melted into Regina's lips. Regina traveled down Emma's neck and bit down causing Emma to moan in front of everyone. She blushed from embarrassment and closed her eyes as Regina began sucking on the spot.

Regina pulled away and smirked, pleased about the mark she left on Emma's neck. This was her territory. "You're mine! No one elses!" Regina demanded so everyone could hear. Emma nodded without denying it. She wanted to be Regina's and she didn't mind one bit.

Regina turned on her heels and continued to walk to class. Emma looked around at everyone who was staring and smirked. I could get used to this...


	9. The Ultimate Ultimate Frisby

Regina led Emma to the gym and Emma froze in utter shock. Every teen who was their age had to be in there today it was about hundreds of them. Emma kept walking and looked around at the same time and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am the sorry!" The girl said and helped to steady Emma. The girl had on purple clothes and she had pink hair.

"No. It's alright. It's my fault." Emma said looking up at the flying girl.

"I am Starfire. You must be Emma?" Starfire asked.

"Y-yea that's me." Emma stuttered as another darker looking version of Starfire showed up.

"Did you just push my sister! I outa—" the girl started.

"No! Blackfire...it's ok. This is my friend." Starfire pleaded and Blackfire stood down.

"Alright...as long as your not hurt." Blackfire mumbled. Emma felt a presence next to her and immediately knew who it was because of their connection.

"Is there a problem here?" Regina said coldly with her arms folded.

"Ughhh I don't have time for this." Black fire mumbled and flew away.

"Hello Regina. How are you?" Starfire said in a cheery voice. Despite her attitude, Regina is never mean to Starfire because she is so naïve to the world.

"I'm great Star. How are you." Regina asked.

"Splendid! Oh! Let me show Emma some of the friends. Pleeeaaasseee?" Star begged.

"Go ahead dear. " Regina chuckled and pecked Emma's lips. People around made awe noises and Emma's face turned red. Regina just rolled her eyes. "Remember. You're mine." Regina whispered sternly and sauntered away to her friends. Emma couldn't help but notice that Regina was now wearing sweat shorts and a tank top. She felt heat down there and was biting her lip.

"You two are the cutest of the couples!" Star fire beamed.

Starfire led Emma to her knew friends. Emma couldn't help but notice everyone eying her and whispering. It must be the rumors about her and Regina. Or it could be rumors from the party. Apparently, she was the life of the party that every girl or guy was drooling over.

"Ok! So this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Jinx, and Raven." Star fire introduced. Emma remembered seeing Jinx and Raven in magic class.

"Hey!" They all said at the same time.

"So Emma. Is it true that you're with Regina and Ivy?" Jinx asked nosily.

"What?" Emma asked almost joking on air.

"Oh c'mon. You know like dating. BeastBoy here is dating Terra and Raven." Cyborg chuckled.

"What?!" Both girls screamed at the same time.

"Cyborg come on! Why'd you have to go and say that?!" Beast boy screamed as Raven flew away. Emma felt very uncomfortable at this point.

"I'm going to go find friend Raven." Star said and flew off. Emma walked away as the teens were arguing. She wanted no part of it. She bumped inot someone again.

"Jesus! Why is this gym so packed?!" Emma yelled.

"I-i'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to." Snow said sadly.

"No no Snow. I'm so sorry." Emma said looking around nervously. She just wanted Regina now.

"It's ok. Hey! All of our friends are over there!" Snow said now happily. She pointed to a set of bleachers where all their friends were sitting. Moana, Merida, Mulan, Rapunzel, Elsa, Lily, Pocahantas, Ana, Harry, Katara, Ruby, Ivy, Ang, Toph, Peter, Hermione, Tink, and finally some unknown muscly guy she's never seen, were all waving at them to join.

They sat with their friends and everyone was happy that they were all reunited. "Hey Emma." Ivy purred. Emma shuddered at her voice but couldn't help but say hello back.

"Hey Ivy." Emma smiled and Ivy soon sat on her back.

"Boy you two hit it off at my party last night." The muscly guy chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Emma stated holding on to Ivy so she doesn't fall.

"Oh right. I'm Hercules. People call me Herc." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Emma smiled. Emma wondered around to look at all the cool looking teenagers here. They all were so happy and free. They seemed like they could be themselves without any worry. Emma smiled for everyone's happiness until her eyes landed on a glaring Regina. Regina sat across the gym from her with her friends. She was so upset that Ivy was sitting in Emma's lap. That's her lap and no one else's.

Regina words echoed in Emma's brain. Remember. Youre mine. Emma quickly stood and dropped Ivy. "Ouch Emma what the hell?!" Ivy screamed and Regina smirked. Ivy stood and saw who Emma was looking at. "Oh. It's her." Ivy said. She glared at Regina then cupped Emma's cheek. Kiss me Emma... was all Emma could hear in her head. She tried to fight it But couldn't help it. They kissed in front of everyone and the gym soon went silent completely.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!" Regina screamed from behind Emma scaring the blonde. Emma turned pale white. Regina must have used magic to appear behind her. All eyes were on the three girls. "Unseduce her now!" Regina said pushing Emma out of the way and yelling at Ivy.

"Why can't you accept that she wants me and not you. She was all over me last night." Ivy chuckled. It took all of Regina to not kill the girl before her.

"I don't care what she did. She's mine and no one else's. Now. Unseduce her." Regina said coldly. Emma actually scared for Ivy in this moment. She had never seen Regina so angry before. This must be why everyone is scared of her. Regina slowly lifted up her angry fist.

"Reginaaaa..." Emma warned.

"What?! She wants to do this the hard way? Then. So. Be. It." Regina growled and began choking the life out of Ivy and lifting her in the air.

"Regina! Stop!" Emma yelled.

"Unseduce her or I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Regina yelled ignoring Emma.

"Ok-ay. Fine!" Ivy managed to breathe out and Regina let her go. Ivy fell with a thud and was wheezing very badly, trying to get air. Once she was able to breathe again, Ivy looked Emma in her eyes and the red heads eyes began glowing green. Suddenly, green misty smoke began to float out of Emma's body. Emma's muscles loosened and she felt like herself once again. Ivy growled at Regina and then walked away leaving Emma to stare at the brunette.

"Regina I—" Emma started.

"Save it." Regina held up her hand.

"But—"

"I said save it Swan!" Regina snapped. Emma sat down in defeat. The two girls were now glaring at each other deeply from anger. Everyone was still watching them as whispers began to spur around the gym. Emma and Regina ignored it. Regina rolled her eyes from her feelings. She felt so heartbroken for some reason. She knew none of this was Emma's fault. Before she began walking away, she felt Emma grab her by her wrist and sit her down on her lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma growled in Regina's ear. Regina was so turned on from how dominant Emma was being and moaned lightly.

"No where now." She sighed and lay her head on Emma's shoulder. They both knew that make up sex was coming once the day was over.

Regina looked back at her friends. Azula and Zukko were glaring at her with pure anger. She felt bad, but then shrugged it off. Regina came to the conclusion that she wouldn't put anyone else before Emma ever again. After all, Merlin did say they were bound together by true love.

Suddenly the screen in the middle of the gym, hanging from the ceiling, began to glow. Regina got off of Emma and sat next her because she knew that now the teacher was watching the students from a distance.

Today class. We will be playing Ultimate frisbee. I know there are some new people, so the teams will be based by the gifted categories.

Newbies, the rules are that you can only take three steps when the frisbee is in your hand before you have to pass it to someone else on your team. You any use your powers to a certain extend. Hurting each other is not allowed or you will be disqualified.

"Where's the teacher?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"Somewhere but no where." Regina mumbled back.

Not everyone participates in every class we have. There are far too many of you. The rest of you who are playing will act as audience and cheer for your favorite team. The teams are as follows:

Team 1:

Black fire

Star fire

Butter cup

Blossom

Bubbles

Bumblebee

Green Lantern

Clark (superman)

Diana

Team 2:

Regina

Raven

Jinx

Rumple

Facilier

Jafar

Mumbo

Hades

Loki

Team 3:

Merida

Lily

Ruby

BeastBoy

Shrek

Mystique

Ursula

Kuzko

Maleficent

Team 4:

Emma Swan

TinkerBell

Harry Potter

Peter Pan

Hermione Grengar

Zelda

Nanny Mcphee

Link

Rosalina

Team 5:

Cinderblock

Hulk

Plasma

ThinG

Bane

Bizarro

Darkseid

Killer Crock

Team 5:

Terra

Ang

Toph

Johnny

Moana

Azula

Elsa

Zukko

Storm

Team 6:

Ivy

Snow white

Pocahontas

Rapunzel

Mary (mother nature)

Nymph

Aphrodite

Harold(swamp thing)

Tiana

Team 2 and Team 5 will go first. Let the games begin.


	10. I Love You

Regina lay in the soft grads below her and looked up at the sky. Today had been a very very long day. She rode to her special spot on Rocinante. Emma had joined them, of course. Speaking of the annoying blonde, she made her way in between Regina's legs and began pulling off her riding boots.

"Why are you always so cranky?" Emma asked softly as she moved to take off the other one.

"Because that's just who I am Ems." Regina shrugged.

"Well...it's time for you to learn how to not be so hot headed baby..." Emma bit her lip as Regina willingly let her take of her tan riding pants.

"That's not gonna happen. I can guarantee it." Regina chuckled. Emma didn't respond; instead, she smirk and dover her head in between Regina's legs. Regina braved herself of what was to come. I small electrifying jolt spread through Regina's body as Emma laid soft kisses on her inner thighs. The teasing was causing Regina to become more aroused and more of juices were pouring out. Emma took that opportunity. With a quick swipe of her tongue, Emma had experienced her first taste of Regina, now desperately wanting more.

Emma dove right in. Her lips took in Regina's bundle of nerves and flicked her tongue vigorously. Regina's hand grabbed hold of golden locks. She pushed Emma's head in deeper wanting more. Regina moaned out in pleasure from the feeling that was spreading through her body. She moaned out as loud as her voice would let her, due to them being in a private place, and her hips bucked with every flick of Emma's talented tongue.

The blonde didn't hold back, not even the slightest bit. She entered two fingers into Regina and looked up at the brunette. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she closed them tightly from coming near to her climax. Watching hearing Regina alone was turning Emma on to the point where her underwear was now soaked. She felt Regina tighten around her fingers soon enough.

"Emma! More!" Regina panted. Emma followed her command and pushed harder and faster. Regina began to grind into Emma's fingers in sync and Emma felt Regina gush all around her fingers. Emma smirked as she lifted from her spot after cleaning Regina up. Regina still had lust filled eyes when she sat up and locked hers with Emma. With a flick of wrists, Emma's clothes were off and so were the rest of own. "Again." Regina panted.

"Mmmmmmm" Emma moaned feeling more aroused than she ever had in her life. Regina quickly sat up on her knees and pushed Emma back. She moved over to hover over the blonde and intertwined their legs in away that let their cores connect every time Regina moved. "Holy shit..." Emma breathed out at the view above her. Regina was going to ride her and she loved every moment of this. She held on to Regina's waist to keep her steady and Regina held on to Emma's breast below her. The brunette gave them a quick squeeze before she leaned down and took in one of the erect nipples between her lips.

"Oh god Regina!" Emma moaned out; her hands made their way down to Regina's plump ass and gave them a squeeze. Regina nibble on Emma's nipple and moved to the other. She began to grind below Emma's core and the swift move caused both of their legs to shake slightly. Emma guided Regina with her tight hold, helping press more deeper.

"Oh Emma!" Regina moaned out as she lifted herself and arched her back. She kept grinding at her steady pace until Emma guided her to move faster. "You feel so fucking good baby." Regina murmured. That statement and the tone of her voice did a number on Emma. The blonde desperately needed released and moaned out with her beautiful girlfriend. She began meeting Regina halfway and they were now grinding in sync.

"Regina! Cum with me." Emma moaned.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed as her body began to tremble. The small shakes from Regina sent vibrations to Emma clit and the blonde then screamed out in ecstasy. They came together, holding each other in place as they came down from their high. It took a few moments for them to calm down and now they were trying to calm their panting breaths.

"Damn..." Emma huffed. She never wanted to let go of Regina. Regina chuckled and trailed light kisses down Emma's body. She wanted a taste and that's what she was going to get. She mad her way to Emma's core and cleaned her all up. It felt so good but Emma was to sensitive to even cum again.

Regina stood, in all her naked glory and looked around for her horse. Roci didn't seem to pay them any mind as her lay underneath the shade from a tree that sat next to the stream. Regina looked down at Emma and smirked.

"What?" Emma laughed.

"I'll show you that I can be not so hot headed." Regina winked and she made a run for it. Emma turned her body onto her belly and watched as Regina jumped into the stream. Emma bit her lip at the sight of Regina skinny dipping. Regina smiled at her as she resurfaced; clear droplets were trickling down Regina's body. Her make up was now washed away and the water caused her hair to shrink into it's natural, tight spiral curls. She looked amazing in this natural view and Emma knew that this picture will forever be painted in her head. Her perfect white smile, the light display of freckles that made her skin pop, those beautiful brown orbs...

"You're beautiful this way Gina." Emma cooed. Regina blushed and bit her lip. Emma had never seen Regina so happy. Ever.

"You're not going to come in?" Regina pouted as she swam to the waters edge and folded her arms against the grass.

"My lower half is like paralyzed. There's no way I'll be able to swim." Emma chuckled.

"Damn! Was it that good?" Regina laughed.

"It was more than good baby." Emma smiled. Emma crawled her way over to Regina and planted a soft kiss on her bare, pink lips. "I love you Regina Maria." Emma said softly as she cupped her cheek. Emma couldn't have pictured a better moment to finally say it, right here, right now. In a special spot that Regina now claimed as theirs and no longer only her's. With Regina sitting in her rare for as if she is the girl she could naturally be and not the one who was molded into darkness for all these years. Just Regina, her Queen.

"I...I love you too." Regina choked nervously. The blonde didn't mind because she knows that Regina isn't used to saying it and it was all so knew to her. These feelings Regina still couldn't quite understand. Emma smiled down at her and Regina smiled happily with joy gleaming in her, now soft, brown eyes. The sun beamed against her skin and she looked like an angel. "I love you too!" She said way more confidently this time.

Emma saw Regina give her a quick mischievous glance and couldn't even react before Regina pulled her in the water. "You are so dead!" Emma teased and tackled the brunette into the water.

"Today class we will be learning how to make a reform potion." Dr. Facilier started.

"Boring..." Emma whispered as she yawned. Regina turned and glared at the blonde.

"Emma pay attention. We were lucky enough that the dark one is holding off his plans for another month." Regina whispered harshly.

"Why the hell do we have to fight him anyways?" Emma asked in an annoyed toy.

"Because we're like the strongest alive. We're stronger than mother superior! Do you know how strong that is?"

"I'm guessing like amazingly strong, but isn't Merlin stronger than us?"

"Individually yes, together, no. Together we are the strongest magic their is and we have to fulfill the prophecy...I guess." Regina frowned and now she realized where Emma was going with this. The whole situation seemed so forced on them and it was clear that they didn't have a say so in the matter. "Fuck!" Regina growled.

"Ms. Mills!" The teacher scolded. "I expect better from you!"

"Sorry..." Regina mumbled and turned to Emma. Emma smiled at her and Regina gave her a tight one in return. She propped her hand up on the table and rested her head in her hand. "I love you she mouthed."

Emma bit her bottom lip and chuckled softly. She wasn't really used to this soft side, that she noticed, Regina only set free when they seemed to be in their own little bubble. But, she loved it none the less.

"Walk faster Emma!" Regina called out as she walked through the halls. Emma was having a hard time catching up because one, there were many people in her way and two, Regina was walking extremely fast. Something she could never understand because Regina was wearing her heals.

They made a turn in the hallway. They had taken a shortcut to the lounge wing of the building.

Regina stopped in front of a door that had a star on it. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Regina opened it. The room was completely empty. Not even one window was in sight. Regina stepped and Emma followed behind, closing the door behind her. "Sit." Regina ordered as she pointed to the middle of the room. Emma sat down, criss crossed her legs, and looked attentively at Regina.

"This room is sound proof and indestructible." Regina started explaining.

"Sound proof? So we can like...fuck?" Emma smirked.

"Do you always act so immature?" Regina squinted her eyes in disappointment.

"Only when I feel like working your nerves." Emma smiled. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Idiot." She scoffed.

"But, you love me." Emma's smile was bigger and Regina hid the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

"We've been together for two months and we did mor fucking than learning, but that changes today." Regina explained.

"Wait...we're starting right now?" Emma asked with anxiety.

"Yes, this is the magic room and to answer your question, no we cannot have sex because we have work to do aaaaannnnddd you have to reserve this room." Regina shrugged.

"When the hell did you have time to reserve this room?" Emma asked.

"I didn't, I threatened alot of people." Regina deadpanned like it was nothing. Emma glared at Regina disapprovingly and Regina just waved her off. "Two opposites remember? Im the dark one so I'm not always going to be as nice as you want me to be." Regina reminded.

"You're right I guess." Emma shrugged, knowing that Regina made a valid point.

"Okay. Close your eyes and relax Em." Regina softly spoke. Emma closed her eyes and began to clear her mind int the process. Little did she know that the room was changing around her. Regina used her magic and turned the room into a jungle. Emma now sat in the middle of a rickety bridge that sat between two cliffs. Regina stood on one of those cliffs at the end of the bridge. "You can open them now."

Emma opened her eyes. Her face filled with pure shock and terror as she looked at her surroundings. She quickly stood and held onto the ropes for dear life. "Regina..." Emma called nervously.

"Calm down baby, you're fine." Regina reassured her. Emma took nice and steady breaths and only focused her eyes in Regina. "Now, I want you to use your magic and save yourself." Regina ordered. With a flick of her wrists, the ropes began to crackle and snap as they slowly undid their strong hold.

"What?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Emma yelled. Her anxiety was now back.

"Emma calm down. You have to learn how to use you magic under pressure. If you master this, it'll come easy to you under any circumstances." Regina gave Emma a warm smile. "All you have to do is stop the rope. Focus."

Emma tried and took in deep shaky breathes. She steadied herself on the bridge and removed her hands from their death grip. She held them up and focused on the magic, trying to channel them into her fingers. She felt a tingle course through her veins and then a strong jolt. Stop the ropes. I want them to stop. She said to herself and focused long and hard on the untying ropes. Soon, it seemed, the ropes went into reverse made and began mending themselves back together.

"Very good Emma." Regina smiled. "Again." Regina flicked her wrists and the ropes began snapping again. Emma did the same thing once more, but it was easier this time and she finished the spell faster than the last, but it still wasn't fast enough so she had to do it again. And again and again.

She sighed in relief when the room was back to it's normal state. Regina gave her an approving smile and kissed her cheek. Emma melted into the touch and hummed from the slight tingle she felt in her heart.

"You did great Em-ma" Regina cooed softly in her ears. The gesture sent shivers to Emma's core.

"Thank you Gina..." she hummed breathlessly.

"You deserve a reward. I did say this room was sound proof didn't I?" Regina smiled as she felt Emma's magic, now swarming freely around them. Now that she has control over it, her senses are enhanced and her magic is safely tied with her emotions. Emma felt Regina's magic as well and it was so soothing. It was kind of like she knew it was Regina's and she would always know it was her's like her smell. Regina smelled like apples and it was unique in away that if Emma had her eyes shut and used her nose, she could sniff out Regina in a heart beat. That's how the magic felt, and it was only begging her to move closer.

"I love you." Emma mumbled softly and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.


	11. Stretching Ties: Part 1

"Very good girls!" Merlin beamed happily as he watched. He had Regina and Emma practicing heir magic. Right now they were fighting and ogre...and a dragon...and an ice monster...and a four armed cyclops.

"This is so infuriating!" Regina yelled over the roars of the monsters as she shot a fireball at the ice monster. Emma made a bow and arrow appear in her hand and took the opportunity to aim it at the Cyclop's eye. It was coming at her full speed so she only had one shot at it. She took the shot and aimed successfully. The Cyclops fell down to the ground and shattered into a glittery magical cloud because he wasn't real. This was all apart of Merlin's illusion.

Regina stood in front of the ice monster now knowing how to defeat this one. Her fire wasn't strong enough right now. She notice the dragon pressing towards Emma and an idea clicked in her head. "Hey!!! Over here you flying piece of shit!" Regina called out. It seemed to grab the dragon's attention. It flew towards Regina and prepared it's fiery blast. Regina ducked just in time and surrounded herself with a protection spell causing the dragon to miss and burn the ice monster to its death.

"Good one bae." Emma complimented as she was sword fighting with the ogre. The ogre wasn't a giant like the other monsters but he still had at least three feet tops on Emma. Regina turned her attention back towards the dragon who was now coming at her once again.

"Emma! Switch!" Regina called out. Emma nodded and ran towards Regina's direction. Regina was kneeling on the ground, preparing herself to launch Emma in the air. As soon as Emma stepped into Regina's interlocked fingers the brunette launched her in the air. The blonde grabbed hold of the dragon as it flew by and climbed on top.

"Adios amigo." Emma smiled as she chopped of his head. She fell down to the ground safely on her feet and looked over to Regina who had the ogre tangled in vines. Regina rubbed her hands together before sinking her hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. Emma never knew Regina could do that it was creepy yet entertaining. Regina crushed the heart to dust and the ogre disappeared as well.

"Very very! Good girls! I'm happy that you use the resources of the forest around you and you connected with one another." Merlin smile and gave each girl an approving squeeze on their shoulders. "Now it's never too late to try again. You know the first step. Hold hands." Merlin ordered kindly.

Emma locked her hands in Regina's. They both closed their eyes and focused on where they wanted to go. They let their magic intertwine and flow freely together in their bodies. They connected with each other in their heads to focus on the once place they wanted to go to in full detail. They both settled in the courtyard back at the camp. A few moments later, a black and white portal appeared in the ground.

"Finally!" Regina breathed. It was like the 50th time they tried to master portal jumping and Merlin discovered that the only way they could do it was together, for now. Portals only last a minute so Emma and Regina didn't have much time.

"Continue practicing girls. I will meet with you the same time tomorrow." Merlin nodded with a smile.

"Bye Merlin." Both girls waved and jumped into the portal, hand in hand.

They both fell into the courtyard with a thump. Emma sighed and Regina stood; brushing away the dirt from her clothes.

"We really need to work on that landing." Regina sighed.

"You think?" Emma sassed as she winced in pain. Her back gave out for a swift moment. She to Regina to see her glaring. "What?" Emma shrugged. Regina rolled her eyes and began her trek towards the library.

"Uggghhhh! Now we had to read these boring books!" Emma groaned, following behind; hunched over and arms dangling like a child. Regina turned and looked like she was about to snap at Emma. "What now Regina?" Emma sighed. "Is it that time already."

"Yes!" Regina growled in annoyance. "I hate you! Ever since you showed up ive been sexually frustrated almost all day!"

"Feel better?" Emma asked dryly knowing that Regina was just letting off dome steam. She could feel her magic swarming out of control and now it was much calmer.

"A little bit..." she sighed with a shrug. "Let's just get this done and over with. I'm tired."

"Meta...mita? What?" Emma tried pronouncing the words of the spell so they could stay lodged in her head but it was weird words, in a different language that she had just learned and barely remembered.

"Mitayami torphicas, dear." Mother Superior chuckled as she read over Emma's shoulder. Emma read the language of the description.

"It says...it's a...cloaking spell?" Emma fumbled and Blue nodded proudly.

"Very good!" She smiled. They both turned to look at Regina who was deeply focused on her book, being almost done. As she read, a fireball appeared in her head and turned blue, the green, then pink. Emma was stunned out how easily she could just fo anything after just leaning it 5 seconds before.

"Feaso...what?" Regina mumbled and twisted her face in confusion.

"That's a tricky one Regina. Feasomeniiphama tomas." Blue explained. Regina repeated after her and her colorful flame exploded into little fireworks just above her palm.

"Cool." Regina shrugged and turned to the next

page.

"Hoooooow? Just how?" Emma gasped.

"Regina had years of practice Emma. Don't fear. We will get you there.

"Yea in the next year or so." Regina chuckled. Her eyes never moved from the book.

"Whatever." Emma rolled her eyes and attempted to zap her but Regina countered the little bolt, still not looking away from the book.

"Explain that?" Emma turned to Blue.

" Her senses are enhanced and your's should be too by now." Mother superior shrugged.

"They are. She just doesn't realize it." Regina mumbled and turned to the last page of the book. "I'm done." She announced and yawned.

"Very well Regina. You are free to go." Blue smiled. But Regina didn't move and Emma looked up at Blue with puppy eyes. Mother superior sighed. The staff had informed her that the girls became irritable and nearly depressed when they were apart. She didn't think it was to this extreme. She probably would never understand the tight hold that their love had on them but she knew that it was stronger than no other and that it meant serious business. "You two can't be stuck together like velcro all of the time. It isn't healthy. If you keep this up, one of you will die when you're apart." Blue warned.

"That's funny, but we're fine." Emma laughed and stood.

"Wait Em...I think she's being serious." Regina frowned.

"Wait. You're joking right?!" Emma asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid not." Blue gave a weak smile. Emma focused on her to see if she was lying. Regina looked to Emma for confirmation and the blonde sighed.

"Wait but...how are we supposed stretch the tie if I can't even control my anger when she isn't around? I literally want to burn everything near me." Regina vented.

"Baby steps." Blue shrugged.

"But I can't think when she's sooooo faaaarrr awaaayyyyy." Emma whined dramatically.

"How do you two survive the night?" Blue asked with full concern.

"Uhhhh...we um...we kinda share our beds...kinda." Regina revealed nervously. Blue sighed and shook her head.

"One hour. Just one hour a day away from each other okay? Starting today." Blue ordered.

"No!" Regina protested.

"Yes Regina. I mean it, this can't go on like this. When you two go off into the world, are you going to have the same job? And the same car?"

"Yes." They both said together.

"What if you have children and one of you needs to stay home with them?"

"Then we're both staying home." Regina shrugged.

"Then how are you going to pay the bills?" Blue frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Unemployment checks...?" Emma suggested nervously and Regina nodded in agreement.

"My daddy gave me all of his savings." Regina smiled.

"No! This is not okay!" Blue scolded. Regina frowned.

"I'm not moving past 50 feet away from Emma!" Regina argued back.

"Yes you will!" Blue argued. With a wave of her wand, charmed bracelets appeared on the girls. The charms were broken hearts and broken stars. Regina frowned because she didn't feel connected to Emma anymore. Emma pouted from the same reason and did everything she could to try and pry it off. "Emma. Stop it. You two are acting like little kids right now." Blue huffed.

"Please Blue...Please take it off." Emma begged as she kept pulling and pulling.

"No." Blue finalized. The Fairy jumped from the sound of flames igniting on the table. Regina was glaring, digging daggers into blue and had set the table on fire without even realizing it. She wasn't kidding when she said she's get highly irritated.

"Take it off!" Regina screamed causing Emma to jump back in shock.

"Regina...maybe you sho—"

"No Emma! Take the damned thing off." Regina growled at Mother Superior. She felt empty and she hated it. That hole in her heart was filled with Emma's love. Their magical tie and now that it was gone she wanted to destroy everything just to satisfy her needs.

"No. When you two stay apart successfully for an hour. It will disappear. Everyday it will reappear and transport you far away from each other. If you are too close it will block your way. You two are feeding too much into each other's magic to the point where you nearly can't survive without it. This will help girls. Trust me." Blue smiled sadly. With a wave of her wand the girls disappeared.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emma growled as she looked at her surroundings. She ended up in the cafeteria with Regina no where in sight. She tried to use her magic to teleport to her but the stupid bracelet wouldn't let her. Emma felt so lonely and was on the verge of tears. Mother superior was right, she had never in her life been a love sick puppy and it wasn't healthy. She was always independent until she met Regina and part of Blue's fault. Maybe if she didn't force them to follow each other all day, knowing they were bound by true love, they would be fine in this situation. But they aren't and now Emma felt a strong wave of depression hit her soul.

"Hey Ems." Ruby beamed as she and Lily walked up to the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Lily frowned as Emma saddened face came into view. Emma began to ball out tears and Lily instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"What it Regina?" Ruby growled. She hated that sometime Regina would brake Emma's heart and Emma would just do easily keep running back to her. Their breakups literally lasted thirty minutes and happened monthly when they were on their "cycles".

"I miss her!" Emma sobbed.

"Where is she?" Lily asked as she looked around without letting go. Emma held up her hand to show her bracelet.

"M-mother superior put these on and said that we need to stretch her tie. So no I can't go near her." Emma mumbled as she wiped her tears.

"For how long?" Lily frowned anxiously waiting for a horrible answer.

"An hour." Emma sighed.

"What?!" Ruby laughed in shock. "It's just an hour Emma." Lily swatted Ruby's arm.

"Stop Ruby it's not funny. I think something must be seriously off, otherwise Emma wouldn't be breaking down in tears like this." Lily scolded. Ruby agreed and took the situation more seriously.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"My chest hurts...I feel empty and dead inside, like I have no reason to live..." Lily's eyes widened in fear.

"If she is feeling this way...Regina is probably destroying half of the school right now!" Lily gasped.

Emma sat at a table banged her head against it, groaning from the searing pain in her chest. She just wanted it all to end. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina, no matter how hard she tried.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I want Regina..." Emma huffed sadly. She looked up to Ruby with puppy dog eyes. "She all I think about...I need her here!" Emma began to cry again.

"If one of us goes to check on her, will that make you feel better?" Lily asked. Emma nodded and Ruby immediately morphed into wolf form.


	12. Stretching Ties: Part 2

Regina appeared in her room and growled like a wild animal. The darkness was eating away at her sanity and her eyes bulged with raged.

"I am going to kill that stupid fairy!" Regina huffed. She turned to see herself in her mirror and a smile crept across her face. She could use her mirror to see Emma. She tried with a wave of her hand; the magic ignited but short circuited right after. "No no no!" She growled and punched the mirror. Glass shattered all around her and her hand was now dripping with blood. She couldn't feel it and she didn't care.

Without even tending to her wounds she magicked herself to she and Emma's safe haven, attempting to calm her self, but it was no use. It only made her think of Emma more. Soon, her favorite tree ignited into flames. She didn't bother stopping it; she sat in the soft grass watching it burn, finding it slightly soothing. More fire appeared, surrounding her in a ring like shape and spreading slowly as the minutes went by.

Ruby ran around the building sniffing, hoping to find any sign of Regina. She really didn't know what the evil girl smelled like so she made a trip to her room. Once she mad it there, she stood on her hind legs and too a whiff underneath the door. She could smell the sharp, metallic stench of blood. She panic and began sniffing the air more.

She howled once she found the trail, like most wolves do, and bolted full speed towards Regina. She cut through the courtyard, then the stables. The smell was was getting closer and closer. Just beyond the other side of the fence, the smell led into the forest surrounding the area. Ruby jumped over the fence and slowly crept deeper into the woods becoming wary of her surrounding.

She began to sneeze uncontrollably from the smell of smoke and lost track of the blood smell. She morphed back into human form and slowly crept closer, hoping that Regina was okay. She finally ahd made it and winced at the sight of the flames surrounding a figure and covering the entire clearing including a tree.

"Regina?" Ruby called out over the flames as she shielded her face.

"Go away..." Regina growled.

"Regina! You have to calm down, you're going to kill yourself!" Ruby begged.

"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY!" Regina screamed and the flames grew taller to the pointed where Ruby couldn't make sight of Emma any longer. The flames were now scorching hot, causing Ruby to break a sweat, but she wouldn't give up. She was doing this for Emma.

"Regina!" She spoke again not caring if Regina could hear or not. "Emma sent me!...she wanted me to make sure you were okay...Emma misses you so much. She literally broke down in tears and said that she wanted to die, but I can't save her if you don't calm down!" Ruby called out.

Suddenly the flames disappeared revealing the charred remains of the, once beautiful area, the tree before Regina was now black with snapped branches. Not a leaf or flower was in sight. Regina didn't move from her spot and her eyes didn't leave that tree.

"It's just an hour..." Regina reminded herself out loud, realizing how stupid she was being. She could do this right?

"That's what I said." Ruby chuckled as she slowly down next to Regina. It was the only area of grass left and the only part that wasn't steaming hot.

"Emma really sent you?" Regina asked and looked to Ruby. Her eyes were glassed over. The tears were threatening to break free.

"Yea...what happened to your hand?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Oh. This?" Regina chuckled at her swollen hand and her knuckles were now oozing large amounts of blood. "I was angry because my mirror wouldn't work. So, I punched it." Regina's working hand glowed a dark purple, she waved her hand over the broken one, healing it back to it's regular state. Ruby was confused about the mirror situation, but didn't press on it any further.

"Maybe you should do something less...dark to keep your mind of things." Ruby suggested.

"I can't even feel her..."Regina vented, ignoring Ruby's comment. "You have no idea what it's like to be consumed by darkness and then finally getting the chance to fill the hole in your heart with love. Blue just ripped that amazing feeling away from me and now...I'm just always angry again."

Ruby felt bad. She had known Regina since they were little. They weren't really friends but she didn't know that dark magic affected someone to that intensity. Regina had an understandable reason as to why she had been acting this way for all of these years and she regretted ever hating the brunette because she noticed that Regina was nicer and smiled more when Emma was around. Her smile was real and the happiness was evident in her eyes.

"I know this is very hard Regina, but you just have to hang in there. Let's find something to do, just me and you." Ruby smiled.

"No I wont move until this is over. I want my Emma..." Regina mumbled and Ruby had never seen Regina so sad ever in her life.

"Come Regina. Do it for Emma. You know she'd want you to." Ruby encouraged.

"Fine..."Regina sighed in defeat. If it were to help then she was willing but she really didn't want to do fun things with anyone else except Emma, but she had to learn to cope.

Regina and Ruby sat in the lounge area eating snacks. She had a candy apple and Ruby had beef jerky. "Now what?" Regina asked and took another bite. Ruby shrugged in thought.

"Let's see...you practiced on Roci...we watched tv...oh I know, the piano." Ruby smiled. She wanted to hear Regina play.

"Sticky fingers." Regina tease and held up her hands that were dirtied with caramel.

"Come on Regina...please! It's either that or the violin or...what else do you play?" Ruby asked.

"The guitar, flute, clarinet, saxophone, cello...etc etc." Regina listed.

"Wow..."Ruby huffed. "You know, I'm glad we're getting along so well."

"Don't get your hopes up. This is temporary because..." Regina held up her wrist and wiggled the bracelet in Ruby's face. Ruby knew that Regina was just putting on a show so she let it slide.

"Okay...whatever you say Regina..." Ruby chuckled.

"You're a good friend Ruby. See, I'm trying with or without Emma." Regina smiled.

"She'd be proud." Ruby smiled.

After their snacks the girls went into the music room. Ruby sat comfortably on a windowsill while Regina took her place at the baby grand piano in the middle of the room. She shook out any signs of sweat in her palms and began to play an elegant tune. Ruby smiled letting out a hum from the peaceful vibe Regina's playing gave. She was so swift with her fingers, yet passionate.

Neither girls hadn't realized that Regina's bracelet was gone. She was too engulfed by the music, pouring her heart and soul into each key. Ruby didn't notice until Emma appeared in the doorway. She looked way better than the heap of mess that Ruby experienced earlier. "Thank you" Emma mouthed. Ruby gave Emma a curt nod and left the two alone for privacy.

Regina smiled when she stopped playing and stared down at the piano. "I missed you.." she cooed.

"Me or the piano." Emma laughed and stood behind Regina, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"You. Idiot." Regina laughed. Emma placed soft kisses all over Regina's cheek and the brunette melted into every single one, feeling whole again. She felt way better.

"Was Ruby successful?" Emma asked and sat down on the stool next to her lover.

"Clearly. I almost bled to death and burned myself alive before she showed up. Our safe haven is..."Regina felt guilty and couldn't finish.

"Awww Regina...really?" Emma whined.

"I'm sorry Ems. Maybe you can get one of the nature freaks to fix it." Regina shrugged in suggestion. "What did you do today?"

"I had sparring matches." Emma chuckled "With star fire and her friends. It was pretty cool. I took a shower knowing you'd hate me if I didn't."

"Finally! For once you're smart." Regina teased.

"I'm not that dumb." Emma pouted.

"You're as dumb as blondes can be dear." Regina chuckled.

"I hate you." Emma mumbled poking out her bottom lip.

"And I love you." Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips. The peck turned into a passionate make out session.

"To think, we have to do this again everyday." Emma frowned.

"I know...it sucks. But it's...not that bad." Regina shrugged.

"What? I can barely breathe without you in my eye sight." Emma gestured between them.

"And that right there is he problem Emma. Blue was right, it's not okay that we're feeding off of each other like this." Regina sighed.

"Are you breaking up with me...again?" Emma pouted.

"No..." Regina laughed. "I'm not even on my period yet."

"Good cause it's almost bedtime and you know what happens during bed time." Emma grinned.

"We make up for lost time." Regina mocked and cocked her head to the side, causing all of her long hair to fall over her shoulder. She smiled. Emma smiled. They gazed in each other's eyes. Soaking in the moment. An hour was a really long time, which felt like forever.

"Boop." Emma chuckled as she tapped Regina's nose. Regina swatted her hand away.

"No Emma." Regina scolded. "Don't you dare!"

"Boop." This time it was her cheek. The next time Emma had Regina in a strong hold and was tickling her. The brunette hated it and couldn't fight the strong hold off. She squealed and laughed to the point where she was crying.

"Baee...pleasssee." Regina laughed and Emma finally let go. The brunette fell over to the floor and stayed there. She didn't bother getting up. Emma rolled her eyes and stood over Regina. Regina held out her arms wanting Emma to hold her. The brunette popped out her bottom lip and gave her girlfriend soft pleading eyes.

"Fine." Emma sighed and held Regina bridal style. "You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"Blue is trying to wean us off of each other like we're on drugs." Emma chuckled.

"Magic can be a drug Emma."

"Really?" Emma frowned at the new information.

"Duhh...that's why she's doing it. That's why we go through withdrawal." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Woman I will drop you." Emma warned.

"No you wont." Regina teased.

"I wont..."Emma frowned. Regina flicked her wrist and they appeared in her room which was cluttered with most of Emma's things.

"Clean up or I'm kicking you out." Regina scolded as he began to strip and make her way to the shower.

"Aye aye Captain." Emma saluted earning a growl from her girlfriend. "God I love it when she's mad." Emma laughed to herself.

"I can hear you!" Regina called out from the shower causing Emma to laugh even more as she cleaned up her mess


	13. Jealousy’s A Bitch

Azula and friends sat outside. She was having a sparring match with her little brother Zukko. Being a fire bender needed great practice if they wanted to become stronger and take it a step further.

"Look at the two love birds." Azula gagged as Emma and Regina walked by.

"You don't like them together?" Ursula questioned.

"Of course not! Look at Regina, she's going soft. And the bitch stole my best friend." Azula scoffed and shot a fireball Regina's way. Regina immediately felt the aura coming from it and caught it. "But she's still stronger than ever."

Regina glared at Azula and threw the fire ball back. "Come here!" Azula called. Regina growled and stomped her way over to Azula. She folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Regina snapped. Azula gave a big smile and put her hands on her hips.

"I miss you. We should hang out today." Azula whined.

"Okay." Regina shrugged.

"Really?! It was that easy?" Azula beamed.

"Ummmm yes..." Regina wasn't sure what was wrong with her bestie. She had a weird itch and something didn't feel right.

"But blondie can't come." Azula concluded to test the waters.

"That's fine. The hour of Hell is coming up soon anyways." Regina shrugged. _She's jealous..._

"What's the hour of hell?" Azula frowned.

"Mother superior put these damn bracelets on us and it forces us away from each other for a good hour." Regina growled.

"Good! At least she noticed." Azula mumbled incoherently with an eye roll.

"What was that?" Regina sassed.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Ah huh...I've gotta go. I'll see you later." Regina gave Azula the once over and made her way back to Emma.

Azula turned to her brother and gave him a wicked grin. Zukko frowned and shook his head, knowing that his sister had a wicked plan up her sleeve.

"What are you thinking?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing.." Azula shrugged. "Just that those two won't need those bracelets for any longer."

"What now? Are you going to cause a break up?" Zelena asked.

"Yup. And you are going to help." Azula turned to Zukko.

"No I'm not. Even if we tried, it won't work. They're bound by true love."

"There's other ways to unbound it. Then, we can have Regina back."

"Emma...eat!" Lily yelled. Emma growled and rolled her eyes. With a wave of her hand, her food disappeared.

"I'm not hungry..."she mumbled. Lily sighed. She slid over to let Ruby and Elsa slide in.

"What's wrong Ems?" Elsa asked sweetly. She took a spoon full of her blueberry shaved ice and stuffed it in her mouth.

"It must be Hell Hour." Ruby sighed.

"What's that?" Moana asked and sat beside Emma. "Hawaiian pizza always makes me feel better." She offered.

Emma shook her head and waved the offer away. Moana frowned and rubbed circles along Emma's back.

"Let's just say that you should stay away from Regina during Hell Hour." Lily warned.

"She almost burned herself alive. Me too!" Ruby whispered. Emma abruptly stood. Everyone gave Emma a confused look. She was about to make her way out of the Cafeteria before Rapunzel and Snow ran towards them.

"We need your help." Rapunzel panted.

"What's going on?" Elsa wondered.

"Someone let out all of the animals...even the horses." Snow whined. "They're all over the place."

"Rocinante!" Emma yelled.

"Em! Wait for us!" Ruby called after.

Regina grumbled as she fumbled behind Azula. The fiery brunette wanted to play a prank on the nature freaks.

"Geesh! Why are you so grumpy?" Azula mumbled as she made her way to the pig pen.

"Get used to it." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You think if I let them out, they would run all over?" She asked wickedly. Regina shrugged.

"Let's find out." With a wave of her hand the entire fence disappeared. The pigs barely moved an inch.

"Okay...boring" Azula yawned. "Oh I know! The chickens!"

"Chickens?" Regina laughed. She pointed over to the chicken coop. "You know what? Let's do it."

They made their way across the field, hiding behind bushes as they go. "Okay. You scare them and I open the door."

Azula snuck her way behind the chicken coop. Regina waited until she heard the chickens screech to make her move. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. As soon as she open the door, all she saw was a huge cloud of feathers as the chickens scrambled everywhere. There had to be about 100 of them.

"Oh my god Azula!" Regina laughed. Azula came out with a frown on her face. She had chicken feathers all over her. "How?!" Regina laughed.

"The eggs are acting as glue." Azula growled. Regina held on to her stomach and used magic to clean her bestfriend.

"Thanks bitch." Azula chuckled. "There's more animals to set free!" Azula cheered and ran to the sheep barn. Regina rolled her eyes and followed behind.

The two sat up in the trees and watched as the nature freaks ran around frantically, trying to round up every animal they could. Regina handed over a bag of Takis to Azula who happily took the hot snack.

"They are so dumb!" Azula laughed. Regina chuckled and let her feet swing over the branch. The sight was pretty hilarious, but her heart dropped. At first she just thought that the horses freaked out from all the noise they caused, but when she saw them all break free from the stables and scatter in different directions, she freaked out.

"Azula!" She yelled. Azula leaned forward and took a look.

"Holy shit." She chuckled.

"It's not funny! Did you do that?!" Regina yelled and began to climb down.

"How could I have done that if I'm up here?"

"Whatever." Regina yelled. She ran across the field, but it was too late. Some of the horses ran into the forest. Some weren't too far away. _Dammit!_

"Regina! What did you do?!" Pocahontas snapped as she came running towards the barn.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you blaming me?!"Regina snapped.

"Because _you_ like to do shitty things." Pocahontas snapped and took a closer step in challenge.

"You think I'd let out my own horse?! Wait wait, no..." Regina mumbled and pushed Pocahontas out of the way. She ran into the stables and found it completely empty.

"Spirit probably ran so far away by now." Pocahontas sighed sadly. Regina gave her a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry I—" Regan looked out into the forest in thought. She began to run away as fast as she could.

"Where are you going?!" Pocahontas called out.

"Well I'm not just going to stand around like an idiot. I'm going to find Roci!" Regina called back.

Emma and the gang made it to the field and stopped in shock. It was a mess and it didn't seem like they weren't making any progress. In the distance, she saw Ang helping. He and Toph used earth bending to trap some of the animals in rock pens.

"Look's like you need a herder dog." Ruby.

shrugged and morphed into wolf form.

"I'll go with her" Lily spoke and ran after. Emma turned towards everyone else.

"Who the hell did this? This is crazy!" She gasped. Rapunzel shrugged. A lamb ran by them. She began to sing and it stopped in it's tracks. The little lamb turned around trotted towards her.

"Rapunzel and I can't sing forever." Snow told them. Rapunzel agreed.

"I probably won't have a voice by tomorrow— ducklings!" Rapunzel pointed. Snow began to sing her hypnotizing tune and the ducks waddled over to her direction.

"Okay, I'm going to go see if any animals ran off into the woods." Emma informed.

"I'll go with you." Emma jumped from the newfound voice behind her. She turned to see Pocahontas with a angered look on her face. "I need to find Spirit." Emma nodded in response.

"Please try and find Maximus." Rapunzel begged while lifting the lamb into her arms.

"Okay." Emma smiled. She followed Pocahontas because she seemed to know where they were going. Emma nervously followed behind quietly and stopped whenever her friend did.

"How do you know where to go?" Emma whispered.

"The forest is my specialty. I use the colors of the wind to find what I'm looking for or where I'm going." Poca whispered back.

"The colors?" Emma frowned in confusion.

"I can see them, but you can't. And the wind talks to me." She chuckled in response. She pointed ahead and sure enough, Maximus wasn't too far away, grazing on the grass. Pocahantas began to hum softly. Maximus snapped his head up towards their direction. His ears twitched, not really being sure if he should take a step closer. Despite his efforts, he could no longer fight Pocahontas' hypnotizing hums. "Can you use your magic to put him back?"

Emma gave a nervous nod and closed her eyes. _Alright_ , _here goes nothing._ She focused on every single detail of the stables from the inside and out. She let the magic coarse through her veins and repeated the spell over and over again. With a wave of her hand, Maximus disappeared.

"You did it!" Pocahontas cheered. "Now, on to the next horse."

"Roci!" Regina called out. She stepped around over grown roots and climbed over logs. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She soon realized that she was going to her safe haven without even realizing. She kept going, hoping that Rocinante would be there.

After a few minutes she heard rustling in the distance and froze in place. It could be anything after she and Azula let out all of the animals. She hoped to god that it wasn't a Bull or a Bear. The bushes began to rustle a little more until she heard trotting from a horse's hooves.

"Roci?!" Regina called out and stepped forwards. Just as she walked closer, Zukko appeared, guiding Rocinante with a rope.

"Oh, hey Regina. I was just taking a walk and found this guy." Zukko blushed. Regina smiled and ran up to Zukko. She gave him a big hug and then wrapped her arms around Rocinante. Her anxiety quickly subsided and she felt more at ease.

"Thank you so much." Regina smiled and turned back to Zukko.

"I—it was nothing." Zukko shrugged nervously.

"No really. You have no idea how much Roci means to me. Are you okay?" Regina frowned and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, it's just...that smile. I'd save a million horses just to see it again." Zukko smirked charmingly. Regina was completely taken by surprise. She was lost for words.

"Thank you? Do you—"

"Yes, yes...I've had a crush on you since forever Regina." Zukko sulked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina chuckled. Zukko took a big gulp. Regina's beautiful brown eyes made his heart beat a million times a minute. "Zukko, I used to like you too."

"What?! You mean I had a chance?!" Zukko screamed in shock. Regina gave a hardy laugh.

"Yea, when I was like 12..." she shook her head from getting caught up in the moment. "Look, I'm going to go...you know, take Rocinante back...yea..." Regina mumbled awkwardly and began walking away with Rocinante at her side. Before she could get very far, Zukko softly gripped her arm.

"Regina wait..." he mumbled. Regina tensed at his touch, hoping that he wasn't going to do what she thinks. Before she could do anything to stop him, she felt her body spin and lips press against her own.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" her eyes widened in sheer panic. She turned to the sound of the all too familiar voice and saw Emma standing a few feet away, dumbstruck, and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Emma...it's not what it look like.." Regina spoke calmly. Regina winced at the glare that Emma gave to Regina. "Right Zukko?" Regina frowned.

"I'm sorry...y-you told me I had a chance so I took it." Zukko acted as if he was confused.

"What?!" Regina growled.

"I should fucking kill—" Emma began to launch at Zukko but Pocahontas managed to stop her before she got anywhere.

"Emma calm down." Regina pleaded.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down," Emma snapped. "You know what, it isn't worth it. I'm done and forreal this time."

"Emma, just hear her out." Pocahontas suggested. Emma ignored her and stormed off.

Regina was still trying to process everything that was happening. She glared at Zukko and he tensed from the fire in her eyes.

"Fuck you Zukko!" Regina yelled.

"Regina I'm—"

"Why did you just lie like that?! I thought you were my friend!" Tears began to well into her eyes and it ultimately broke Zukko's heart.

"Regina, I'm sorry I panicked." He mumbled. Regina scoffed and chuckled from anger. She mounted on Rocinante.

"I'm not stupid. You and your sister...you set me up." She didn't let him say anything else before she led Rocinante into a sprint


	14. Intruder Alert

"What is going on with you two?" Blue asked curiously. Regina and Emma didn't even take a glance at each other. They had been distance for almost a week now. She was starting to think that maybe the bracelets were too much for them. "I'll take them off."

"It's not the bracelets." Emma growled. "Regina doesn't know how to keep her body parts to herself."

"Are you referring to the fight with Ivy?" Blue asked.

"She started it!" Regina snapped.

"By kissing me?!" Emma scoffed.

"Emma, why would you kiss her?" Blue questioned with stress filling her voice.

"Because I can kiss anyone I want. Regina surely thinks so."

"I didn't kiss him!" Regina yelled.

"Kissed who?!" Now the fairy is feeling a headache coming.

"Zukko." They both growled. "Regina's boyfriend." Emma finished.

"You know what?! Fuck this! Fuck you!" Regina pointed to Emma. "Fuck this whole prophecy bullshit, everybody could die for all I care!" She storms out leaving Emma and Mother superior behind.

She makes it out to the courtyard and plugs her headphones into her ears. She blasts the music into her ears and feels slightly relieved as 'Let me hold you' by Bow Wow plays.

She takes a walk around to let off a little steam to play out the rest of the song, then 'Love on the brain' by Rihanna plays. Her anger quickly turns to depression and she feels a heavy anchor weighing down her heart.

She feels a sudden tap on her shoulder and it startles her by surprise. She takes out her headphones and turns around to find Zelena accompanied with, no other than, Azula.

"What do you want?" She snaps at the both of them.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."Azula mumbled.

"Yea...right." Regina chuckles. She begins to turn away but Zelena stops her.

"Reg...she's trying." Zelena pleads. Regina laughs hysterically in both of their faces not really caring about how they feel.

"Whatever." With a flick of her wrist. The brunette disappeared.

Most days, nobody dares to step foot near the brunette. She's back to the hot tempered girl she was before Emma stepped into her life. Now she's constantly angry because the stupid blonde wouldn't believe her over Zukko.

"Emma...can you please eat babe?" Ivy pleads at the table.

All of her friends are highly concerned. They didn't understand why Emma was putting on a show with Ivy when she could just so easily get her girl back. The blonde was depressed and they knew the only person who could fix it was Regina.

"No, I'm good." The blonde shrugs.

"Seriously go talk to her. Stop being such a dick." Lily snapped in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Ms. Lucas on this one..."Harry chimes in.

"Fuck this!" Emma growls and stands. She didn't want to feel interrogated by anyone. They weren't helping. They were just reminding her that someone else's lips were on _Her_ Regina.

When night came she tossed and turned over and over. The depression was so immense that she could no longer fight it. She hadn't cried not once since she and Regina had broken up, but not being able to sleep was what she hated most in life. She couldn't sleep without Regina and she knew it. Instead she cried, hopefully she could cry herself to sleep.

She envied Lily for being able to sleep so peacefully in this moment. Her eyes never left the teenage girl until she realized that the dragon was waking up from her slumber.

"Good morning Em." She groaned and stretched. _Holy_ _shit! It's morning?!_ Emma took a glance out of the window. It was, in fact, early sunrise. "Wait...are you crying?"

"No!" Emma snapped in defense. Before Lily could say anything else the blonde flicked her wrist and disappeared behind white magic, leaving her friend sulking in defeat.

Emma's vision was hazy from exhaustion. Her stomach was numb from depression. She had no idea what to do anymore. The burn from her broken heart failed to cease and she couldn't avoid the fresh batch of tears that formed in her eyes.

"Emma." A small voice sounded behind her. Emma whipped around to find Snow White nervously looking at her. "A-are you okay?" She questioned cautiously.

"Damn! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Emma laughed softly and wiped away the tears. Snow took a cautious step forward and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Let's face it Em. You can't live without her. You're literally a walking zombie." the innocent girl tried to reason.

"No. I can and I will." Emma groaned. She was going to prove all of them wrong. Regina seemed just fine without her, so she could do the same.

"Emma! You're a walking Zombie!" Snow reminded with a cold frown. Emma snapped her fingers. Her magic fixed her right up in an instant.

"Better?" The blonde cocked her head with a sly grin.

Snow chuckled and cupped Emma's cheek in a friendly way. There was still one tear lingering in the corner of Emma's eye that she wanted to get rid of. Emma tensed, not because Snow touched her, but because she felt magic in the air. _Her_ magic.

"S-snow. Maybe you should let–" Emma begged.

"Hold on, just let me–" the wind was instantly knocked out of the small brunette as she flew across the courtyard.

Emma panicked and nearly pissed herself. She turned to find Regina with her hand still raised, ready to attack anyone that dared interfered. She wasn't like herself. Her eyes conveyed something different about her as if she were possessed.

"Regina!" Emma snapped. Something wasn't right. Emma turned to find people running to Snow's rescue. _Thank_ _god!_

In a blink of an eye Regina was standing right in front of her with a huge grin on her face. A grin so evil that she never knew the brunette was capable of it. She immediately hated herself for mistaking someone else for the love of her life.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma growled under her breath.

"Why...it's me dear." The fake Regina smiled. Emma attempted to use her magic but she couldn't. She found herself flying in the air as well and all she saw was black


	15. Daring Escape: Part One

War rained at the sacred camp as everyone in their power tried to fight Regina. Their efforts failed over and over until the Queen herself took over the school. Merlin took a gaze at his magic orb and found that Regina was back on earth, taking over and killing everyone in sight.

This was far beyond what the prophesy spoke of. The dark one was supposed to be the perpetrator of Earth's undoing. Maybe this was a distraction. Somehow, Neither Blue nor Merlin was strong enough to defeat her. They tirelessly fought Regina for hours and hours, but eventually they grew tired and were captured.

 _Emma!_ The husky voice rang in her head _Emma get up! Please wake up!_

Emma groaned as she came to from unconsciousness. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened; the view before her was still hazy as they adjusted themselves. Once she was clear, she found herself in a dark and wet cave. _Where the_ _fuck am I?!_ The previous events that occurred immediately caused her to panic. She gazed around until her eyes landed on Regina who's hands are tied behind her back and her mouth is taped shut.

 _Emma untie me!_ Regina's voice range in her head.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Emma gasped. She stood but immediately fell down from the chains yanking her back in place. She gazed at the rusty shackles on her wrist and whimpered out in frustration.

 _I don't know_. Regina whimpered. Her slightly wet hair hung over her shoulder and slithered around her arm damp. She looked, pale and distressed.

"How long have long have you been down here?" Emma frowned in worry.

 _A few days maybe...I don't know what happened_ _I just_ _woke up here and there was this lady that comes_ _to_ _torment me for answers._ Regina explained sadly.

"Answers for what?" Emma questioned yet again.

 _I don't know! It's driving me crazy! We have to get out of here..._

"Yea...maybe I don't want to." Emma mumbled. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head in confusion. "There's this like demon version of you...she started attacking everyone..."

Regina's eyes watered at Emma's words. The way her ex explained it, everyone might just be dead. The two people who were supposed to save everyone let their guard down and now they were stuck here.

 _We can't use our magic and the only way we could even get out of here in time is probably true love's kiss..._

"Which is physically impossible." Emma sighed and shook at her shackles. Regina nodded and looked around the cave for some type of answer. "What about the lady you spoke of?"

 _What about her_? Regina frowned.

"She takes you out of here sometimes right? Regina you're stronger than her." Emma points out.

 _No_... the brunette shakes her head. _We are stronger than_ _her together._

"But you're smarter than her baby you have to be." Emma huffed. Regina was glad that Emma couldn't see the smile on her face. Just the word baby made her heart leap in her chest. She's sure that Emma didn't mean to, but it was music to her ears as soon as it came from her lips.

"Fuck this." Emma mumbled.

 _Emma what are you doing?!_ Regina panicked.

"HEY! I KNOW SOMEONE IS OUT THERE! I'M AWAKE NOW!" Emma screamed. Her loud voice echoed harshly off of the cave walls nearly popping Regina's ear drums. She cringed in pain and hoped for the blonde to stop soon. Not to mention that her body was hurting from sitting in this position for so long.

The cave walls sparkled and disappeared until there was nothing. Just endless white all around them. Regina was now standing, free from the clutches of the rope. Emma's wrists no longer held the heavy shackles as well.

"My my...The Savior and her Evil Queen. It's great to see you two back together again." The voice cackled into their endless abyss.

"Who the hell are you?!" Regina growled, looking up in confusion. Her hand lit up in flames out of defense and Emma's began to glow a bright white.

"No need for the magic dearies. They won't help ya here." The voice chuckled and went silent for a moment. "You two are in the tunnel of endless thoughts."

"No..."Regina mumbled in panic and pressed her hand beside her. Emma was shocked to see that there was walls in this place when it was hard to tell. Clearly Regina knew where they were.

"Yes. The Queen knows all your troubles." The voice sung. "I'll leave you two it then.."

"Gina.." Emma spoke softly. She wasn't sure if the brunette was thinking, but she seemed lost in thought. The brunette had her hand against the wall and she looked sadly down to the ground.

"We are never going to get out of here." Regina mumbled and shook her head.

"What is this place?" Emma questioned. She didn't understand why she kept looking around when there's only whiteness.

"The tunnel of endless thoughts. Magic here is unpredictable and the tunnel is practically endless. You get stuck in your thoughts and then eventually the tunnel eats away at you."

"We have to find a–" the tunnel went black. Regina lit up a fireball in her hand so the two could see better.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina panicked.

"I-I'm not thinking about anything." Emma whimpered in defense.

"Regina!" A man's voice echoed into the tunnel. Emma's eyes widened and her head snapped towards the brunette.

"Daddy?" Regina whimpered.

"Regina, no!" Emma snapped. Regina slowly stepped foreword to follow the beautiful sound of her father's voice, but her face slammed into something hard. A light flicked on in the middle of the room. The two girls were now surrounded by mirrors, but it was as if Emma wasn't there. They only reflected Regina.

"Nobody loves you Regina." Her reflections all said at once. Emma's heart broke. _Is this what she tells herself everyday?_

"Look at you. You're a mess! You can't even look at yourself can you?!" The mirrors bullied. Regina lit her hands in anger. She attempted to throw a fireball at one of the reflections, but magic was unpredictable. The fireball turned into a stuffed bunny and the tunnel went white again.

"Ms. Cuddles?" Emma frowned and picked up the stuffed animal. The tunnel then turned into a hallway filled with many rooms. A familiar hall from a horrible foster home, but it seemed endless. An idea clicked in Regina's head and she turned to her ex with pure joy. But the blonde was stuck in a traumatic state.

"Emma...Em. Look at me." Regina ordered. Emma choked on air and focused her piercing green eyes towards the love of her life. "This hall takes the shape of the tunnel. If you keep thinking about this, maybe we could find our way out. We just have to figure out why the bunny appeared."

"S-she was my favorite...but someone took her from me and threw it in the fire place." Emma whimpered.

"That's it!" Regina beamed. "We have to find a fireplace."

Emma shook the traumatic state away and plastered on her game face. "Alright. Let's do this..


	16. Daring Escape: Part Two

Regina took the right side and Emma took the left. This was really hard for the blonde. Every door revealed a traumatic part of her life in the foster system. But what she didn't know was that every door that opened for Regina revealed a traumatic part of the brunette's life as well. It didn't matter which door they opened, if their hand so much as touches it, the magic would reveal something that they didn't want to face again in life.

"This is stupid. I change my mind." Regina choked after opening a room to her sister getting whipped by her crazed mother. She closed it and hated the feeling of her skin crawling.

"We have to do this Gina it's the only–" Emma froze. She opened the door that revealed her old room in Ingrid's foster home. There sat little Emma, listening to her walkman cassette player.

"Once I lived in darkness...out there on my own..." little's Emma's voice was so loud, that it boomed through the halls as if she were singing through a mic. Regina curiously stepped up beside the blonde and stared at the little girl in awe.

"You were so adorable." Regina chuckled. It was like the sound of her voice flicked a switch for little Emma. The girls head slowly turned to them. She took out her headphones and slid out of bed.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked in confusion. Her little green eyes trailed to the stuffed bunny in Emma's hand. Her face literally lit up with joy. "You found Ms. Cuddles?"

"Uhhh yea?" Emma stuttered with a frown.

"Can I have her back?" Little Emma begged with puppy eyes. Something in Regina's gut was telling her that this was a trick.

 _No Emma don't give it to her_! Regina screamed in a hesitant Emma's brain.

"I'm sorry Emma. But we need it for the fireplace." Regina said as softly as she could.

"But why would you want to burn her again? If you give her to me. I can show you where the fireplace is." Little Emma gave a reassuring smile. Teenage Emma cocked her head to the side and chuckled. She was always a schemer. It's how you had to be in the life of a foster kid.

"I'm sorry kid...but we can't." Emma shrugged. She turned around to leave and Regina followed suit, but they froze when they heard crackles from electricity and the hall began to tremble furiously.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BUNNY!" Little Emma sobbed.

"Regina run!" Emma yelled and bolted down the hall.

"What the hell is that?!" Regina screamed as she followed behind the blonde.

"That's what used to happen when I got angry. I still don't get how I was oblivious to it for years." Emma gasped as she ran.

"Okay but us running through this endless tunnel is not going to help us find the fire place." Regina pointed out. Emma slid to a skidding holt, causing Regina to crash into her. They fell to the floor and groaned out in pain.

"Dammit Emma!" Regina snapped. "What the fuck?!"

"Look!" Emma pointed to the little girl a few yards say. "She's moving slow. We have time."

Regina and Emma both shuffled to their feet, trying to keep their balance in the crumpling hallway. They opened the doors and slammed them shut. Again and again they did this for a while now. Regina was beginning to give up hope.

"Maybe we should just give it to her." Regina whimpered as she closed another door.

"No! It's what the tunnel wants." Emma snapped and opened another one.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Little Emma screamed. The hallway crumbled and disappeared behind the little girl as she slowly pushed forward. Regina tried to light her hand but it would spark like a lighter. She stepped back as little Emma got closer.

"Oh my god! Where the fuck is it!" Emma panicked and slammed another door shut. Regina looked from her hand and back to little Emma again. Her hand finally lit to flames and her eyes widened with happiness.

"Emma!..."Regina called down the hall. "I'm the fire place!" Emma closed the door and ran towards Regina with the bunny. The flame was slowly dying as little Emma came closer.

"NOOOOO!!!!" The little girl roared. Emma dropped the bunny into Regina's hand and it burned to dust. Little Emma turned to dust as well and she blew away. The hallway then stopped trembling.

"Okay. Now what?" Emma spoke into the silence. They turned towards the sudden creek that echoed into the hall. Two doors opened. One to their left one to their right. All the others disappeared.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Emma snapped.

"Should we separated?" Regina frowned.

"No...no!" Emma concluded as if the topic were not up for discussion. "I'm not leaving you again."

Regina was taken aback by the firmness in her ex's words. It made her happy that Emma still did love her and wanted to stick by her. "It's my fault we were in this mess. I bet they were waiting for the right moment to capture us..."Emma mumbled.

"I shouldn't have let him kiss me Emma..."Regina frowned.

"And I should have never gotten jealous and left you. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if we weren't vulnerable and depressed from being apart."

"I know..."Regina sighed and kicked at the floor. Regina's head snapped towards the door beside her from hearing sudden whispers erupt in her ear.

"I love you Regina..."the soft voice of Emma whispered over and over. Emma gazed curiously at the door beside her.

"I love you Em..."Regina's voice whispered softly.

"Who's vision is this?" Emma frowned.

"I-don't know?" Regina shrugged. "Emma...I think we do have to separate."

"No Regina! I need you! We're supposed to this together!" Emma snapped.

"We are in this together Emma." Regina reassured her and grabbed her hands gently. She rested her head against Emma's and gave the blonde a warm smile. "We'll always be in this together."

Emma smiled at Regina's comforting words. She leaned in and kissed the beautiful brunette. Their kiss triggered the door beside Regina to glow brighter than the other. They slowly pulled away and gazed at it.

"I LOVE YOU GINA!" The door echoed even louder. Before Emma could say anything, Regina grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged her through the door.


	17. Meeting Us?

Regina and Emma stepped into the door to find themselves in their safe haven. The place that Regina accidentally burned to complete shred.

"Clearly we're still here!" Emma groaned and kicked a rocked. Regina heavily sighed and looked around for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

A neigh could be heard in the distance. Regina and Emma looked to where the sound was coming from and smiled happily when Roci came into view.

"Look babe! It's Roci!" Emma beamed. But her smile turned into a frown when someone's body came into view on top of him. The woman wore a deep red coat that trailed behind her regally. Her black leather pants and boots sat tightly on Roci's sides. The woman wore a black hat and her long raven hair blew behind her in the wind.

"Who the hell is that?" Regina mumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman sasses back leading Roci to a halt before them. Emma couldn't help the gasp she let out over this older version of Regina. She's beautiful.

"Well clearly I'm you." Regina frowned and stepped forward. The woman dismounted Roci with ease. Emma had to admit that older Regina's smoky eyes and deep red lips were panty dropping gorgeous.

"Yes...it appears so." Regina smirked and held her head high. "Mother would be proud."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I do wonder...Why are you dressed like that?" Older Regina asked curiously. Her voice is so deep and regal, almost scary.

"I'm from the 21st century." Regina informed. Emma just sat and watched this unfold, literally drooling at the mouth. _There's two Regina's! I must be in heaven!_

"What happens to you in the 21st century because the 19th century is one hell of a story." Older Regina chuckled.

"The hell should I know. I'm only 16." Regina shrugged.

"Well Regina...and _Emma_..."Older Regina smirked. "Welcome to my kingdom. People around here call me the _Evil_ Queen."

Emma and Regina found themselves in the Queen's Castle. It was quite the sight for sore eyes. It was elegant but also had a homey feel to it.

"I don't like to gloat _but_ anything dark in here is my doing." The Queen spoke as she sauntered past. The clicking heals from her boots echoed off the walls sending cold shivers up the girls' spine.

"How did you know my name?" Emma questioned.

"Oh!" The Queen chuckled. "Babe! We have visitors!" Regina yelled in the most loudest voice she can. A cloud of dark smoke formed beside Regina. Thus, older Emma appeared in all black leather. Her hair is white and pinned into a bun. Her lips are also as red as Regina's. She _looks_ as regal as Regina, if not, colder.

"I was sleeping Gina." Older Emma spoke in monotone and lifted an eyebrow.

"You were really cute as a teenager." The Queen smiled. Older Emma gave The Queen a look with a small smirk and walked towards her throne.

"You're a Queen too?" Regina frowned.

"No." Emma answered as if she were bored. "I am the Dark One." _Well that explains it_. A servant walked over to Emma with a cup of red wine that lay upon a silver saucer. Emma took it gently and shooed her away.

"Bring me my mirror." The Queen then said to the servant. "If you break it, know that I will break your neck."

The servant took a bow and scurried off as fast as she could. "I like her." Regina smirked.

"You like her?" Emma scoffed. Regina plucked Emma on the side of the head causing the Queen to laugh.

"Watch it Swan. She's mine." The Dark One glared at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes and the dark one rolled them back. "So what brings you two here?" Emma questioned as The Queen sat in her lap. She stroked her beautiful wife's hair and sipped on her glass of whine eloquently. Emma couldn't help how hot they looked together.

"We aren't even sure if this place is real." Regina frowned.

"Oh it's real." The Queen defended and rested her head on The Dark One's shoulder. Emma looked around again and cleared her throat before her eyes landed back on them.

"So funny story. I am the Savior.."Emma started.

"Oh?" The Queen lifted an eyebrow and sat up in the Dark one's lap.

"Stop moving so much." The dark one whined.

"Shut up!" The queen ordered and held up her hand to dismiss her wife. She wanted to hear what Emma had to say.

"As I was say...I am the Savior and Regina is basically my dark half. Back in our world, the dark one is trying to take over the realms." Emma explained.

"It's our job to defeat him but we broke up and he captured us. We were stuck in the tunnel of endless thoughts and now we're here." Regina chimed in.

"Who's the dark one in your dimension?" The queen questioned.

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma answered. The Dark one laughed out loud and wrapped her arm around her Queen's torso.

"I killed that man so long ago." The dark one smirked.

"How old are you two?"Regina questioned curiously.

"I'm 125." The dark one smiled.

"And I am 182." The queen smirked. "At least you know that your bodies will be stuck at 28 forever."

"How?!" Emma gasped.

"Your magic is something special." The dark one smiled. "Even though I am the dark one. I have both light and dark magic...opposites attract and–"

"Beautiful things happen." The Queen enthuses. "Like our son."

"Son?!" Regina and Emma gasps.

"Yes, Henry...he's 10 and out sparring so he won't be back for a while." The Queen chuckled. The dark one rubbed gentle circles with her black finger nails along the queen's thigh. "But since you were in the tunnel of endless thoughts. I can assure you that you successfully escaped."

"Thank god."Emma sighed. The Queen stood as the servant came with her mirror. She waved the dainty woman away and magicked her mirror to float in the air.

"I think you were brought here for our help." The Queen mumbled in thought. "Babe? What do you think?"

"If getting them back home means they kick Rumple's ass then sure." The Dark one smiled brightly and sipped at her whine.

"Rumple was an old teacher of mine. He's always about deals and scams and 'everything comes with a price.'" The Queen mocked and even mimicked the former Dark One's gesture. Emma chuckled earning a nudge from Regina. "Let's see, Let's see, Let's see..."

"What about portals?" Regina spoke up. The dark one's eyes widened and she shifted to the edge of her seat in astonishment.

"You mean to tell me that you two can–" The dark one started.

"Make a portal? What, you two can't?" Emma frowned as she pointed between them.

"No." They both growled. The Dark One rose from her throne and stepped forward. "If you two can make a portal. Then prove it."

Emma and Regina looked to each other and shrugged. Their hands locked together and their eyes closed shut to focus. The Queen and her wife stood a few feet away and watched in anticipation.

 _Emma...we're still in the tunnel._ Regina realized after they couldn't make a portal. That meant that magic is still unpredictable and they were still stuck.

 _ **I noticed...**_ the blonde answered. Her eyes shot open and she magicked her sword, pointing it at the Dark one.

"Oooooo! You're quick." The dark one smirked.

"I suppose you figured it out?" The Queen smiled and lit fire in both of her hands. Regina already had her's ready as she glared at the older woman with so much hate.

"Tell us how the hell we get out." Emma ordered coldly.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The Queen shook her head disapprovingly. "You should well know that we never kiss and tell."

Emma growled from the built up anger and launched her sword at the Dark one. The pale woman disappeared and reappeared behind her younger self. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Emma smirked at the Dark one's taunts. She pretended to launched at the woman with her sword again. The Dark one braced herself for the defense, but Emma tricked her and used her magic to toss her across the room.

"You ever learn how to create a pawn?" Regina asked the queen.

"This entire Kingdom is my pawn." The queen whole heartedly laughed.

Regina rubbed her finger's together, hoping this world work. She held out her hands in front of her, and they began to glow a purple hue. Slowly, a giant knight, made from the cinder brick of the castle, rose from the floor.

"Oh how cute!" The Queen smiled. Her teasing is short lived when the knight tossed her across the room with its shield.

 _Baby we have to get out of here._ Regina whined as the Queen stood. Pure rage was now evident on the woman's face.

 _ **I know...but we have to figure out why we're here first**_. Emma was hanging in there as long as she could. The Dark one had her advantages. Having both magical sources made her a slightly harder foe. What would I do? Emma questioned herself. The question helped her duck and dodge every single one of The Dark One's blows.

 _Henry_! Regina gasped. _Their son. That was my father's name._

 _ **Should we find him?**_

 _Yea! But we need to get rid of them first_. Regina and Emma locked eyes together.

Emma gave her the okay to do what she did best. Regina lifted her hands in the air with a curl to her fingers. The Dark One and her Queen struggled to breathe the more the younger brunette lifted them in the air. Emma winced at the snapping sound of their necks breaking. They both fell to their deaths after Regina released them.

"Okay..."Emma mumbled as she tried to catch her breath. "How the hell are we going to find Henry?"

"The mirror?" Regina scrounged her face and stared at it.

"That could work." Emma agreed. Regina stepped forward and bit her lip. She wasn't sure how this worked, so she attempted many things with her magic.

"Mirror. Show me my son." Regina darkened her voice to sound just like the Queen. It scared Emma to no end. She almost thought that the older woman came back to life.

The mirror rippled like a water droplet falling into a still lake. The ripples cleared to reveal an adorable little boy, sitting on a bench, and reading a book.

"That doesn't look like sparring." Emma frowned.

"It doesn't matter. It looks like he's at the castle Gardens." Regina pointed out.

The two walked through the huge chambers of the castle until they eventually found their way outside. Their eyes widened at the huge maze that sat in front of them.

"This is getting ridiculous." Regina groaned. "Hopefully, Henry will help us."

"Hopefully." Emma mumbled. The two entered the maze. Of course they argued about which way they should go. They were very loss. They kept encountering dead end after dead end.

"UGH! I'm going to kill myself!" Regina screamed in anger.

"Babe, Don't say things like that!" Emma snapped. Regina rolled her eyes and kept pressing forward.

"Maybe we should wait til Henry comes to us?" Emma suggested.

"No that is stupid. The longer we are stuck in this damn tunnel, the more people that will die.

"Fine..."Emma huffed and followed in annoyance


	18. The Endless Library

Tap tap tap. The tapping of the bottom of their shoes echoed in the huge dome of the library. Regina and Emma felt like they had been walking for hours. They knew better than to check every single length or to use their magic, but they weren't getting anywhere.

Every book along the shelves were the exact same book that Henry gave. Every leather cover with golden words, taunted them to no end. They thought the other challenges were driving them insane; boy were they wrong.

Regina's voice was still hoarse from what the dark one did. As she continued to venture out alongside Emma, she could only wonder if that's how they would end up in the future. With Emma being the Dark one and she being the Evil Queen to some kingdom that she could care less about. What is their purpose? What is their future? What in the hell is the point of all of this?

"Alright! I give. What the hell are we here for?" The blonde's voice boomed in the hall merely scaring Regina into a small jump.

 _Baby we can't give up hope. ..._

"That's easy for you to say. I never believed in hope since the age of ten." The blonde shrugged. Regina pursed her lips and took a 360 in place to gaze at her surroundings one last time.

 _Maybe we could get some help?_ She suggested.

"What kind of help?" Regina pointed to the ground and gave her girlfriend a knowing smirk. It took Emma a while to register, but when she realized what Regina was implying... "No, No way! I can't summon a pawn. It will just backfire as it always does."

Regina knew that Emma was still insecure about using magic which made things a little bit more complicated than it needed to be. Emma holding the book closer to her chest only gave the brunette the impression that her girlfriend was highly uncomfortable in this moment.

Emma had tried, on countless occasions, to summon a pawn. While Regina was able to summon a reaper, a giant Raven,a crazy black monster with wings, and that giant stone soldier back in the castle battle moments ago; Emma could do nothing.

 _Hey, look at me_. Regina ordered while resting her hand upon Emma's shoulder, _Henry gave us that book. It says_ _believe over and over again for a reason. I know that it's_ _hard Em, but since the tunnel is so unpredictable maybe it_ _will work in favor with your unpredictable magic if you_ _would just believe Enough._

Emma took Regina's words to the heart and gave it deep consideration; she seemed to visibly relax and gaze off to the floor beneath her. Regina took that as her cue to step back and give Emma the space she needed.

The blonde's hands and eyes began to glow as she focused long and hard with all the energy she could. Soon enough, a white pentagram began to glow across the cold stone floor.

Regina watched closely with a happy smile as it grew brighter. First popped out a tiny red little thing the size of a bug. It slowly flew towards Regina showing off its details more clearly. It wasn't a red bug at all. It was a red pixie in red clothes with a red aura.

Next came an orange one, which was a guy. Then yellow, and green, and blue, and pink, and purple. All of the colors of the rainbow. Just in time, Emma had enough. There didn't seem to be anymore coming anyways.

 _Emma! You did it! Look!_

Emma opened her eyes not being able to control the gasp that left her lips. The rainbow pixies were all flying around her, clinging like gnats on a smelly bag of poo. As each one flew by her face, she smiled and they gave one in return.

To Regina, all she could hear was squeaky noises coming from them when they spoke. She merely stepped beside Emma to find that the blue was talking to Emma.

 _Can you understand him?_

"Yea!" Emma beamed. "I can! This is Sky. The pink one is Candy, the green one Pea, the yellow one is Sunny, the orange one is...orange, the purple one is Lavender, and finally the red one is Cinder."

"Hi!" Regina croaked out with a small wave. Lavender was the first one to fly over to Regina and give a friendly wave, but she was shoved away by Pea who seemed to be attracted to Regina in a sense.

The couple laughed at the two arguing and Orange's attempt to break it up. Although Regina couldn't understand them, she found the act pretty funny. These little things are perfect for Emma's pawns. They are just as childish and rambunctious as she is.

"Hey! Guys...hello..." All the pixies stopped their squeaky rambling and stood before Emma in a straight line. "We need your help."

Candy sassed something to Emma which caused the blonde to pout out a firm, "Hey!"

"What did she say?" Regina chuckled.

"She said obviously, since you two are walking to nowhere." Regina rolled her eyes at that and decided that time is being wasted.

"Well Henry gave us this book and he told us to read it. All it says is believe in it and then we ended up here. We obviously have to put it back where it belongs but..."Emma trailed and motioned around with her free hand.

"Well well well! It doesn't look like it belongs here, that'd be too obvious and take too long!" Cinder enthused as he flew around to take in his surroundings.

"Yes yes, the tunnel takes after your thoughts so one of you has to think." Sunny explained shyly and adjusted the adorably round glasses on his freckled face. Regina then stepped beside Emma after realizing that the love of her life was stuck in complete thought.

"What are they saying?" Regina managed to croak out, causing Emma to whip around for her attention.

"They said we have to think about something else because the library won't cut it. Can you please just rest you voice babe." She begged. Regina frowned and hugged her chest with a hint of anger flashing through her eyes.

"What? You don't like my voice now?" The pointed eyebrow only made Emma stammer back. Slowly, but surely, the room began to ripple and form into something else. Everything went blue, causing Sky to cheer out with the biggest smile on her face.

"Henry?" A familiar voice called. Emma and Regina immediately locked eyes out fear thinking that the Evil Queen would appear once more, that was until the room began to have furniture everywhere and there sat a little boy at the age of ten. He looks depressed and alone. It was the look that Regina and Emma had felt their entire lives.

"Henry—" Regina whimpered and attempted to reach out to him, but Emma pulled her back.

"Wait baby...I don't think he can see us..."the blonde then stepped forward and waved her hand in front of the boy's face. He literally stared at nothing and it caused her heart to pain in her chest, "Oh Henry..."

"Why is every version of Henry depressed, are we that awful?" Regina choked with tear filled eyes. Emma let out a shaky breath and shook her head in disbelief.

"The other one didn't seem that bad he seemed...motivated." Emma thought out with a scrounged face. "The book! He needs the book!"

All the pixies cheered out, encouraging Emma to push the gears in her brain harder.

"Henry, what did I tell you about leaving your—Henry? Baby what's wrong?" Emma and Regina gawked at the beautiful woman in the blazer and skin tight pants. Her professional outfit shown just enough curves and cleavage but her make up screamed 'don't fuck with me or I'll murder you'.

 _Why is it, that I always show up first_? Regina questions. Emma whipped around from her gawking soaking in that question and taking it to the heart.

"It has to mean something right? Like maybe you are his mom, like no matter which world Henry is from _you_ are his best chance or...maybe you always needed him?" Emma questioned.

Henry looked up to his mom with teary eyes,pursed lips, and looked back down to his deep blue space blanket that he so helplessly wanted when he were younger.

"You guys! I'm home!" Another familiar voice called out. Childish thumping on the stairs caused both Regina's to roll their eyes.

"Emma why must you run after I yell at him not to run?" Regina snapped. This version of Emma. Happier version indeed, wore a red leather jacked, a sheriff's badge, and held nothing but hope in her eyes.

"Jesus Madame Mayor, sorry for being excited to see you guys." Older Emma tilted her head; that smile quickly turned into a frown. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know...I was just finding that out." Regina sighed and rubbed Henry's back. Emma rested a loving hand on Regina's shoulder causing the brunette to tense up a little.

"Hey kid, what's going on? You can tell us." Emma encouraged softly. Henry looked up to both of his mom's hating that they were so concerned and he caused that grief.

"I-I lost our book, I lost everyone's stories." Both Emma and Regina pouted and looked at each other with pain.

"Henry must really love this book." Regina muttered under her breath and looked around the room, Emma did as well, all the while they listened to the family's conversation.

"Look kid, I know it took me awhile to believe in magic and I know it took ten years to find you, all because of that book, but it's okay." Emma smiled.

"Yes, It's okay, Emma and I think that since you've read it over and over maybe there's a new story waiting for you somewhere..."Regina trailed.

The teens whipped around and gazed at the book resting in Emma's firm clutch.

"Exactly, a new story is starting here in storybrooke! We just saved you from pan and Regina's getting better—"

"Is better, she's good now mom." Henry giggled earning a deep kiss to the temple from his adoptive mother.

"Of course she is...either way I love her." Emma shrugged and placed a kiss to Regina's temple causing a bigger smile to form on everyone's faces even the teenage girls lurking in the distance.

"What are you two waiting for! Find out how to give Henry the book!" Candy demanded. Regina and Emma hurriedly scrambled to work, finding hiding spots as quietly as possible without disturbing this family moment.

"Maybe in this new book, all of our happy beginnings will play out Henry. Maybe how I stole your mother's heart from Hook will be in there." Regina winked and stood up. "Now where did you find the first one again? In the closet right?!"

Regina was closest to the closet so Emma quickly tossed the book to her. Thankfully, Madame Mayor moved in extra slow motion. As Regina tried to pry the closet door open, it wouldn't budge! "Dammit!"

"Magic! Try your magic!" The pixies yelled at Regina.

"Regina try you magic!" Emma urged to convey the message. Regina quickly fluttered her eyes closed and forced her body to a more peaceful state.

"I believe Henry will be happy again, I believe this book will return to him." Finally, to her pleasure, the book slowly disappeared and time seemed to move at a normal pace once again.

Madame Mayor opened the closet and looked around firmly, with knit eyebrows. She rummaged through his things until finally, "Ah ha! Here we are my prince."

"You really found it?!" Henry gasped and quickly zipped from his bed, but the room quickly shifted again and the room wasn't a bedroom anymore and Henry wasn't so little anymore. He was an adult...

Emma and Regina furrowed their eyebrows and looked around the huge castle and at the middle with Snow and Prince Charming standing with a little boy by their sides.

"Uhhh...what the hell is going on?" Emma muttered in confusion. Regina shrugged her shoulders but soon gasped after seeing her older self once more in a more happy attire.

"I now pronounce you, the good queen! May she reign!" Snow pronounced. Everyone cheered out. Blonde curls whipped past the teens and up on the stage.

"I'm so proud of you." Emma smiled and pulled her close. "And so is Hope." The savior motioned towards the happy baby squealing in older Henry's arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you Miss Swan." Regina smiled and locked her hands in Emma's.

"Well madame Mayor—"

"It's your majesty this time." Regina teased with a huge grin.

"Uhh no, you'll always be Madame Mayor to me. Anyways we always make a great team right?." Regina chuckled and wrapped her arms around the saviors neck.

"And our story isn't quite finished yet, so we have no choice." Emma let out a heart felt laugh, connecting her lips with Regina's. The wind blew hard, the ring of magic soon followed, and everything went black.

"Once upon a time..." A voice echoed. It sounded much like older Henry's. "Once upon a time there were two woman, both living the same life in very different worlds. They were both lonely and in pain from past childhood hardships. One was a princess, manipulated into darkness and vengeance, and the other was an orphan manipulated into magic that she never asked for until they realized that their fate brung them to something much greater. A son.

The Evil Queen casted a curse that brung every magical character to a town named StoryBrook..."

Before Emma and Regina could react, a huge book appeared in front of their faces and the pages flipped as older Henry told the story...their story.

"She soon adopted a son that gave her the love and happiness she needed to get by...Until that boy turned ten years old and found a magical book that told him who his real birth mother was: Emma Swan, the lonely orphan, and the savior. The boy then ran away from his mother, the Evil Queen, and found the Savior. He brung her back and eventually, after much convincing, the savior lifted the curse with true loves kiss shared with her son..."

"I am thoroughly confused." Emma frowned earning a firm shush from Regina.

"Again the Queen was alone with no where to go. All she had was Henry after losing everyone else. Until one day her son begged her to change, it took years but she finally did, giving her the pleasure to make amends with the entire town and to raise Henry alongside Emma. The two fought countless battles alongside each other to ensure that the lives in StoryBrooke were safe: Cora Mills, Ursula, Maleficent, Rumplestiltskin, The Evil Queen, Hades, Emma Swan as the Dark one, King Arthur, Peter Pan...and so much more. The two women started to drift apart because these battles brung new people into their lives: love interests."

"Eeww! Gross!" Regina gagged as she looked at the page of she and Emma kissing their apparent lovers.

"Gross is right.."Emma muttered.

"It wasn't until the Savior and The Queen were trapped in the land of mirrors that they realized, that they were supposed to be together: 'I'm afraid of raising Henry alone.' Regina admitted in a panic state. 'What?!' Emma gasped, 'You've been doing amazing this far.'

'No...I'm...afraid, of losing you because...'

'Because what?' Emma urged.

'Dammit Emma! It's because I need you! I've always needed you! And just seeing you with that stupid pirate makes me sick!' After that, The two snuck around for weeks after escaping. Henry caught them one day and couldn't be happier about it. After Regina and Henry's endless battle of saving Emma, The two quickly became married and, once again, Emma was due with another child."

"Oh yay!" Regina cheered. "Do you think it was that adorable baby from before?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Emma chuckled.

"As Henry grew older and the Queen helped him find colleges. He realized he wanted to go on adventures and find his new story instead. That led to needing his mother's help. They came just in time before Lady Tremaine had Henry Killed. Emma had to stay behind after to make sure StoryBrooke was okay despite Regina's wishes, but Regina stayed with Henry. She always stayed for her son. Thus another curse was born. One that she was forced to cast. She fought alongside her sister this time and they ended the curse:True loves Kiss between Henry and Regina. After this, Regina had to over come many trials to test her greatness and The Good Queen was born."

"I so like the Evil queen better, not that I'm necessarily Evil but Good Queen just doesn't fit." Regina frowned.

"Babe listen!" Emma scolded.

"The Good Queen and her Savior were reunited once again, along with all the realms in StoryBrooke. This time, nobody was stuck in time and everyone grew old. The charmings left first, and so did Regina not too long after leaving Emma behind. She took on Regina's legacy with all her heart until she also took her last breath ending the story of Regina Mills and Emma Swan in the land without magic."

"Now a new story begins!" A voice echoed behind them. More like three. Kid Henry, Teenage Henry, and adult Henry.

"Hi moms!" Little Henry waved and rushed into their arms.

"What do you guys mean by new story?" Emma questioned looking up to the older ones.

"That story is literally just a story Ma. That never happened but it's what people wished would have happened." Teenage Henry shrugged.

"The baby was actually Hook and Emma's. Mom did become the good Queen but she never fell in love with anyone again because all of her previous lovers died." Adult Henry informed, "But just like in that story, there are always different versions and stories of the same people, playing out in different time frames."

"This is the start of your new story! The SwanMills story and the story where you and mom will actually be together finally!" Little Henry cheered and pulled away.

"It's up to you whether or not you make it epic." Teenage Henry grinned. "We know you will."

"So don't forget, a story is never finished, until you find your happy beginning, starting with the battle of the dark one and so much more." Adult Henry smiled, with that, all of the Henry's disappeared and so did both Emma and Regina.


	19. A Battle To Be Won

Screams. The screams grew louder and louder as this fake Regina began to torch everyone and everything in her path. She is Evil alright but way more ruthless than the real Regina could ever be. She seemed to be the Regina from the 'land without magic' story.

"Regina why are you doing this?!" Blue snapped and appeared in front of the evil girl, wand ready to do what she had to do if need be.

"Well...it's simple moth" she snarled. "Rumplestiltskin promised me my vengeance so I will tear apart every happiness and every Snow in every world there is, even if it takes my entire life!"

"And for what?" A familiar voice sounded behind her causing the evil Regina to whip around to face the daring intruder, "I'm sorry dear, but you over stepped you boundaries, the only person who raises hell in this place is me."

The evil Regina growled, raising fire in both hands, ones that seemed to be much stronger than what Regina could ever come up with. "Regina listen to me, I get it okay?"

"You get it?! You haven't even been through half of what I've been through yet!" Evil Regina snapped.

"No I know, and I also know that every single story added Evil to our name." The evil Regina took a step back in shock and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"We're the villains yes? Because apparently our painful past means nothing. Apparently nobody has sympathy for the pain we have to go through, you're not alone." Regina attempted to persuade and took a cautious step forward. The evil Regina took a look at her feet and back to the same brown eyes that she held upon her own face.

"I am alone, and I always will be." Regina snarled lowly. She then quickly put Mother Superior into a choke hold and started to slowly choke her to death.

"Okay okay! That's not true!" Regina began to persuade. "We all become good at some point." I think...Regina whimpered in her mind. Evil Regina cackled a laugh and said,

"Redemption? That's your excuse? Why would I—"

"Because you have a son!" Regina blurted. "And I know that you really really want that son whether it's Roland or...Henry...or even a daughter...Hope."

"How do you even know all of this?! You're not making any sense at all!"

"Henry told me. Why would I not name my son after my father?" With that, Evil Regina let Blue go in an instant. She took in a deep breath and stood in front of Regina who held her own. She wasn't afraid at all of this version of her. She's just hurt, who could blame her?

"After Daddy? Why are you telling me this!" The teenager demands. Regina gave a warm smile and gazed around the burning courtyard with a heavy heart.

"Where I'm from, in this world, my mother killed my father, the only thing my sister and I had left, and then she sent us away, to poverty because she found out we weren't normal and had these...powers. Blue found us thieving in New York and took us in before something happened to us. And I'm so happy she did."

"Don't move Regina." Emma demanded with a pointed gun to the back of Evil Regina's head. Her heart felt heavy from having to do this.

"Emma?" The evil teen gasped in disbelief. "I-I thought you were dead I thought..."

"Dead?" Regina asked, "Why would Emma be dead?"

"Because...in my story, Snow took her away from me. Snow told my mother after we begged her not to and Emma died right in front of me. I didn't bother killing her because thats what she gets, now she lost her own daughter."

"What?" Emma choked, "Snow is my...–"

"In my story she is. In my story you are dead and our happy beginning was cut short. So why not rid Snow of hers everywhere right?"

"But that means, in your story you are with child." Regina grinned. The evil Regina turned around causing Emma to click her gun.

"I didn't know I'm sorry..." she quickly whimpered.

"Don't be." Emma sighed, "Just help us fix this. What is Rumplestiltskin's plan?"

"I think he wants to conquer every world past, present, or future which is probably why he gladly gave me the power to create portals."

"Do you know his next move?" Emma questioned. Evil Regina shook her head, with a flick to her wrist, the fire disappeared and the school went back to normal. However, whoever died, remained.

"I'm sorry, I truly wish that I knew but he doesn't tell me everything. Not anymore..." Regina trailed with an eye roll.

"He used to tell you everything?" Gina questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes we um..had a thing way back when but now he has Lacey." Evil Regina shrugged.

"Who is Lacy?" Emma questioned.

"His wife, but he calls her Belle."

After the revelation, Emma reluctantly let Regina leave back to her home, hoping the brunette gained some sort of peace.

"Lacey is probably that woman who tormented me in that cave." Regina mumbled. Emma studied the features on her girlfriend not knowing what they should do next. Although the school seemed back to normal, the bodies everywhere were heart wrenching.

"Can't we do something about this?" Her eyes burned with tears and her throat trembled from the burn. Emma noticed Snow laying in the corner and raced towards her.

"Em!" Regina called out and soon followed. Even seeing Snow's crushed body made her dark heart break just a little more. "I'm sorry this happened."

"We have to do something Regina. Rumplestiltskin is just going to jump to every world, every story, and take away all happiness itself. He wants everyone's fate to be in his hands and that's not fair."

"You're right, but the next place he is going to is our world. How in the hell are we going to–"

"There's a man." A familiar voice sounded behind them. Regina and Emma faced the source to find Harry standing beside Hermione, both disheveled. Their skin dirtied with soot and their hair a mess.

"Two men actually." Hermione corrected. "Back in New York. Doctor Strange and The Dragon."

"Doctor Strange is a master of time, physical manipulation, and the human anatomy. The Dragon is a master of magic as well. He's old and wise and creates cures to curses and sicknesses that are impossible to heal." Harry explained. Emma slowly stood up, despite the tear rolling down her flushed cheeks, she gave the two a warm smile.

"Thank you guys, we'll go...do you want to come with us?"

"We thought you'd never ask." Hermione smiled.

"I'm coming too." Before anyone could process anything, a very quiet Regina rushed into her older sister's arms.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Zelena cradled her sister's head and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course I am okay, now let's find these strange dragon people and kill the rumble mumble guy." Harry and Hermione quickly nodded in agreement; however, Regina and Emma didn't move an inch. It left the three utterly confused so Emma said,

"Regina and I have to do something first." With a flick to her wrist, a white cloud of magic engulfed them. They were now in Regina's bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides Emma's clothes left all over the place. The sight brings pain to Regina's eyes always.

The brunette ignored the depressing surroundings and fell, with a huge thump, on her bed. Her plump lips let out a sharp gust of air as she soaked everything in. They were having a kid, Emma was her true love, their fate, all of the stories, it all came tumbling down at once. The two just needed time to process all of it and to make sure they understood it enough to move forward with their lives. They did understand that time was crucial though.

"I..."Emma trailed. The words fell from her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Green eyes seemed dull as they gazed off in thought.

"Emma don't you think that this is a little much? Life itself is hanging on our shoulders and we don't know what the hell we're doing!" Regina enthused. Emma nodded her head and gazed out of the window. The view of the courtyard was a great one. Zelena, Hermione, Rapunzel, and Harry seemed to be healing anyone that were left alive after Evil Regina's reign of terror.

"But we know what's going to happen. We have to win if we want to see Henry again. Our Henry."

"Henry believes in us too damn much. Why not any of the other Emma and Regina's. Why us?" Regina questioned with a frustrated frown. Emma then sat beside the love of her life and pulled her in close.

"You've seen us. One of us is either evil or we're both evil—"

"Or both of us are good. The me in the blazer was good. Henry said so." Regina pointed out.

"But the me in the sheriff badge said that at first you weren't. Adult Henry said that that's not how the story played out anyways remember? Those versions has boyfriends and all of that bull shit. Maybe its what Henry wanted to happen. I think we're the only good pair that's actually together. At least right now." Regina let out a heavy sigh. Emma couldn't have made any more sense because she hit it on the nail. Since they've finally come to terms about the whole Henry situation and their stories, they definitely had to discuss a plan and what was next afterwards.

"Okay, so we beat Rumplestiltskin and Lacey somehow and then what?" Emma pursed her lips at the question. They could always come back to school. One of them could get pregnant along the way. Then they could live normal lives back in the City. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss Boston. Come to think of it. Emma had no idea where Regina was from.

"Regina, where are you from? You never actually told me." Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the question and cleared her throat.

"I'm originally from the enchanted forest. The next queen to heir the throne but after daddy died, mother tossed us aside and we ended up in New York somehow. It's still all hazy, but I know she did it so she could be queen."

"Well thats what we'll do when we defeat the Dark one. We'll take back your throne and create a place where everyone could live in harmony. Together." Regina instantly melted into Emma's beautiful smile as the blonde took both hands in hers. She likes Emma's plan very much.


	20. A Trip Back to Civilization

The familiar noises and sounds of the city life is like music to everyone's ears. The group standing on New York soil has all experienced some form of city life especially orphans like Regina, Emma, Lily, and Zelena.

"Alright," Emma let's out a heavy sigh and looks around time square one last time. "The Dragon and/ or Doctor Strange: How do we find them?"

Harry's eyes flick around the group with so much anxiousness. His new admission would surely put everyone on edge,

"I don't know..."

"What?!" They all snap. Some faces are filled with horror, and others with anger, all except Hermione. She knows, just as well as Harry, that the chances of finding these two men are slim. That chance, being that every realm and world is at life are death, is worth it.

Mother superior and Merlin also believes so which is why the two supported the group to take this small quest and venture out onto earth. The only major problem, that they did convey to the teens, is that there is no magic on Earth. That; however, took Emma and Regina by surprise being that their magic had always worked growing up.

"Yes your magic is strong enough to prevail over the boundaries," Merlin explained. "But it is still overly unpredictable there and I cannot stress that enough."

"Be careful or you'll hurt yourselves. Find Doctor Strange and he can surely help you manipulate the invisible physical properties of magic on the planet." Superior also suggests.

Now, here they are in the middle of a rambunctious city full of flashing lights, clustered humans, and loud noises from cars and other things alike.

"Maybe we should look for clues?" Hermione suggests after a long period of silence and gazing from the group. Their future queen gives the brunette wizard a cold, yet reluctant stare a quips,

"What the hell kind of clues will we find in a place like this?" Truthfully the city makes Regina's skin grow cold. It's only a reminder of the hardships she endured with her sister at an extremely young age. Still the place is imprinted in her brain and she's thoroughly familiar with it.

"Something that we know would stand out. I mean, we didn't learn about magic for nothing right?" Hermione shrugs. Regina looks to Emma as if the blonde had a say so on the matter.

 **Don't look at me like that.**

 _Emma, I feel like this is a very bad idea_

 **Oh come on, what other choice do we have? We either find this guy and ask for help or take Rumplestiltskinn on ourselves and die. Do you want that?**

 _No..._

 **You use to live here, there has to be some place we could** **start looking.**

"The subway..."Regina trails aloud, catching everyone's curiosity.

"What about it?" Lily questions with suspicion. Regina shrugs and looks up to her older sister for confirmation even though the girl has no idea where she's going with it.

"If I remember correctly, the subway had graffiti like everywhere. On the walls, the trains, the bathrooms..."

"Okay..."Hermione trails as well. Regina groans out in agony. The fact that people could be so dumb thoroughly bothers her. She wishes, deep down in her heart, that she could just easily erase stupidity.

"There could be hidden spells there or some bullshit morons!"

Everyone knows well by now, not to take Regina's uncontrollable anger to the heart. An anger that would have lingered forever if it weren't for Emma's simple touch to the teen's shoulder. Regina's long raven curls cascades between fair fingers as Emma pulls her in close by the back of her neck. Her soft lips linger onto the brunette's forehead until she no longer feels the heat of Regina's anger invading her skin.

The brunette let's out a deep sigh only to regain her composure for Emma's sake. She knows how the blonde feels about her temper and is even surprised that her girlfriend has out up with is for this long. The fact also remains that the teenagers are currently responsible for saving everyone's live from a major crisis and she shouldn't let her temper get in the way.

Once Regina cleared her head the group dispersed, desperately finding their way to the subway. The loud noise of train cars passing and going along with the people bumping into each other thoroughly annoyed Lily.

"Okay _what_ are we looking for so we can get the hell out of here!" She demanded coldly. Emma grinned at her friend and swiftly patted her back.

"Patience Dragon, we don't want you burning the place down." The blonde teased. Lily rolled her eyes and casually shoved her best friend. She then stated,

"I wonder if The Dragon healer guy is a dragon too."

"Legend has it that he is," Hermione mindlessly informs as she observes the place with keen hazel eyes.

"Hello! Back to the main issue here." Zelena snaps feeling thoroughly frustrated. The fact that she say countless of people die back at the school still has her on edge and she couldn't stand to see anything happening to anything.

"Okay..let's just think for a moment," Emma reassures calmly and takes complete control of the situation. That encourages everyone to huddle up in a group. "What do we know about Doctor Strange?"

"He's the sorcerer supreme. He's basically supposed to protect earth from magical threats or whatever." Regina grumbles feeling that he's heard the story countless of times.

"Oh! He's a magician," Zelena grins with mystery behind her eyes a broad smirk. It earned a groan from her younger sister and an angry eye roll but Harry help up his hand to end the Queen's scrutiny.

"No no, she has a point there. There's a difference between wizards, fairies, pixies, magic dwellers, witches..."Harry adjusted his glasses and then added. "Dr. Strange has two very powerful magical entities on his being, so the book says. The cloak of Levitation and the eye of Agamotto."

Lily listened closely, not understanding any of this mumbo jumbo magic mess. As a morph, she didn't have to learn it and probably couldn't process it no matter how hard she tried. So, instead she took a look around for something that would remind of her of something Harry just explained.

"No, they call it mystic arts and martial arts." Hermione corrected Regina rather confidently to the Queen's surprise.

"Okay, it doesn't fucking matter it's all magic." Regina stressed with a flick of her wrist. The small act made her feel naked as the reminder of no magic seeped back into her mind.

"Guys..."Lily trailed trying to end the arguing, but the two brunette's continued to have at it, holding everyone's complete attention. "GUYS!"

Regina and Hermione abruptly stopped their bickering. Lily grinned and pointed to a staircase leading back the outside world. Regina grimaced at the rat scurrying down the steps but on the tiled wall she sees what Lily sees.

Of course, the jumbled graffiti wouldn't peek anyone's interest but in the heart of the mess, there sat a green eye. It wasn't just any eye either. The designs and structure definitely screamed _magic_.

"It's the eye of Agamotto!" Harry beamed happily and complimented. "Nice job Lillith."

"Why thank you."

The magical being and Dragon all raced towards the hidden picture. Knowing they were now going on a treasure hut, they all exited the underground to the, even louder, out doors and began to search for another clue. Soon enough, they crossed an alley finding the eye plastered in white on a trash can.

That led them down a few blocks until they saw it again on a the brick of an abandoned building. Soon, after finding three more eyes, they finally landed on an eye plastered on a door. From there, they had no idea what to do.

"Uhhh what now?" Zelena questioned curiously. To add on to the curiosity Lily added,

"Do we just knock?"

"Well _I_ think that her _majesty_ should do the honors. Hermione grinned and shoved Regina forward almost earning a swift punch to the face from the raven haired beauty, instead she cleared her mind knowing that she had better things to worry about.

 **You got this Gina!**

 _Thanks..._

Regina clears her throat and straightens her posture as if she is just one step away from entering professional business which, in a way, could be easily compared to their situation. Her fingers, now a little rough from her previous battles with Emma, slowly rises until she swiftly taps on the wooden chestnut door...Nothing.

"Great," Lily huffs. "That was just waste of time"

Everyone sulks in defeat but Emma refuses to give in. She has hope and after meeting Henry she will always believe that good will work in her favor. She just had to repeat it over and over and remind her friends that's the kind of energy they need.

"It's alright guys we can't give up okay? There's so many friends and people counting on us and I know we'll find away."

"I agree with Emma," Harry nods with a warm smile. "There's still also the Dragon, if we can just figure out–"

"What do you know of the Dragon?" A deep voice booms from the other side of the door and scaring everyone but Regina who only frowns. She hates no looking at the person she's conversing with unless they are the scum at the bottom of the shoe.

"We know the he probably would be of better use to us." The brunette sasses coldly.

 **Regina!** Emma snaps in her girlfriend's head. Regina silently clenches her fists to her sides and counts to ten in her head.

"Sorry for my friend," Emma speaks up and pushes past the group until she is before the door and beside her soulmate. "She has a wild temper...umm we learned about the Dragon at school and also alot about Dr. Strange"

"You wish to see Doctor Strange?" The man questions curiously. Emma frantically nods her head and immediately chastises herself since the man can't see her.

"Yes! We really need his help. Earth is in danger and many other places and–"

"Who are you?!" The man urgently interrupts. Emma takes in a big gulp, not knowing what she should say. Should she give her important magical title or her real name? Both maybe?

"Uhh, My name is Emma Swan...The savior..." there's a brief moment of silence after that, leaving everyone standing on the edge of their toes. Emma's heart begins to race and she frantically nibbles on her lip.

"The Queen." The man demands. Emma frowns and looks beside her to Regina.

"The what?" The blonde quips feeling thoroughly dumbfounded. _How the hell did he know?_

"The Queen of the realms. The young woman entitled to claim back her throne. Is she with you savior?"

"Oh," Emma awkwardly chuckles. "You mean Regina? Yeah she's right here."

"Yes...Regina..." the voice trails. Suddenly there's a loud click and the door opens to reveal and chunky monk of a man in an ancient looking robe.

"Greetings heroes. My name is Wong, I am the valet and close friend of Dr. Strange. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorium."

Regina and Emma gladly follow Wong throughout the huge mansion. Everyone else behind is stuck in astonishment as they pass through rooms full of ancient magical artifacts. There's also huge libraries that leaves Emma and Regina to grimace given their previous situation hours before.

Finally they come face to face to a man standing with his back facing them and a long red cloak trailing behind him. Wong swiftly bows before greeting the man despite his circumstances.

"Strange. Your prophecy is unfolding." That earns furrowed eyebrows from Regina and suddenly she feels uneasy.

"Yes, I see..." the man trails and slowly faces them. Her curiously looks at the teenagers, observing every detail. This puts Regina even more at uneasiness.

"What does he mean by _your_ prophecy?" She boldly questions.

 **Regina...what are you doing...**

 _I don't like him Emma. I just have this bad feeling_.

"I can see the future," Doctor Strange gestures with ease. He steps closer to observes the overly confident teenager. He isn't really fond of people with over sized egos, but she will have to do.

"And when did you see this future..." Regina questions with a lifted eyebrow.

"Just a few weeks ago.."Doctor Strange informs suspiciously with an even tenser face. This lead to Emma tensing beside Regina.

 **He's lying...it's like the tunnel all over again...**

 _See...I told you!_

"Doctor Strange! I just wanted to say that it is an honor and a great pleasure to be able to meet you in person!" Harry beams like a fangirl after pushing past Regina and Emma with urgency. The couple takes the opportunity to step back slowly with steady movements. Lily notices and frowns her concern.

"Oh no kid. No worries, it's not that big of a deal," the man awkwardly chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. Still the statement goes in Harry's ear and out the other. He continues to converse with the man and ramble on in his geeky way until Doctor Strange peeks over his shoulder.

"Are you two okay?" He questions with a corked brow. Emma and Regina both tense and freeze all movements. The vibe in the room shifts in the air and it also puts Wong at uneasiness.

"We're great!" Emma informs with a forced smile. Regina cringes because no matter how hard Emma tries to lie, it never is passible. So, before the tall

man before them even get's the chance to unravel their uneasiness, Regina holds up her burning hands and demands,

"Where is Doctor Strange?" Emma's hands glow a deep blue until an arrow is in her clutches. She quickly aims it at Wong who has his hands in position and magical rings floating around his arms. She's never seen anything like it and is left speechless. However everyone else is astonished.

"Emma! What are you doing! Put the bow down!" Hermione begs. Emma, of course, ignores and follows her love's lead.

"What are you talking about, I am Doctor strange." The man chuckles with a charming grin. He keeps his hands up in surrender to prove that he means no harm but Regina doesn't buy it.

"Prove it. Show me the time stone." She demands cooly.

"What?" Strange frowns.

"Show her the time stone!" Emma snaps, finally letting her frustration run wild. A wicked smile curls on Doctor Strange's face forcing Harry to fumble back in shock even Wong is now aiming his stance toward the tall man.

"Fine, you got me! Well done!" Strange compliments before magic envelopes him and the person turns to their original form...


End file.
